The Fallen angel and Dragon natural hybrid
by wanderingboy
Summary: Issei is the son of the fallen angel Azazel and Tannin's daughter Ymiko. Ranked as a cadre level fallen angel and a Heanvley dragon. Issei doesn't hate devils and other species he just wants there to be peace and spend it with the people that he loves and they love him back.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen angel and Dragon natural hybrid

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(before cannon start time Grigori territory)

"Raynare, lord Issei wants to talk to you" said a fallen angel

"Thank you, I will leave right now" said Raynare getting up to go see Lord Issei, Azazel's son the strongest of their kind, see was honoured to serve him her a low-level angel was given the chance to serve a faction leader and would do the best as thanks

"Ahh Raynare, thank you for getting here so quickly I have an important mission for you" said Issei looking up from his custom scared gear he had been making

"It's not a problem Lord Issei, what's the important mission you need me for" said Raynare as she got on one knee

"Please rise Raynare, the important mission concerns three things, One this generations Red Dragon Emperor or Empress is in Japan more specifically Kuoh I want you to go and see if that is true and try and bring them to are side, Secondly the recently exiled nun Asia Argento has been sent to that church in Kuoh and that area contains rouge of are kind you are to get her out of their and bring her to me and finally Kokabiel has failed to check in and he has been seen with the rouge I mentioned and given that he wants to go back to a full war with the other factions he may try something to start another great war, so I want you to report anything you can about him, also you will act as a rouge to blind in and Kuoh is in Lucifer's litter sister's territory I have already asked Lucifer to allow you to go in but he hasn't told his sister so If she gets you tell her to say this to her brother the word dragon" said Issei

"Of course, Lord Issei, I will leave to night I will report in once I have got there" said Raynare bowing

"Very good you may leave" said Issei as he went back to his custom scared gear

"That's a big risk sending a low-level angel to go were a fallen the same power as your fallen side is that might be rouge" said a male voice from Issei's scared gear

"True Fafnir but I trust her now let's get back to the project at hand" said Issei as he went back to working on his scared gear with his old-time friend in the former dragon king Fafnir in it after he was killed by some Catholics a few weeks back

(early the next day Kuoh a mile away from the abandoned church)

"Lord Issei I have reached Kuoh I'm a mile away from the church, you were right there is a lot of rouge activity here and Kokabiel is here and by the looks of it is leading them" said Raynare threw a magic circle to Issei

"Good Raynare, continue with the plan I'll tell father the news" said Issei as he cut the magic circle and going to tell his farther

"Well, well look what we have here a week fallen, you will be a good test for my new mind control spell" said a fallen as Raynare was surrounded by five rouge fallen angels

"Kokabiel shi" said Raynare as she was knocked out and put under the mind control spell

"Get up you lazy piece of shit you are to go and kill Murayama in Kuoh academy" said Kokabiel kicking Raynare

"Yes, Lord Kokabiel it will be done" said Raynare as she was now completely under Kokabiel's mind control

(Kuoh academy school start time Occult Research Club)

"Akeno do you feel that from Murayama it feels like a scared gear" said Rias moving a chess piece

"Yes, I do Rias should I ask Koneko to keep an eye on her" said Akeno

"Yes please, Akeno isn't that a fallen angel and why are they here" asked Rias as she went onto high alert

"That is a fallen angel Rias but I don't know why they are here, they could of left and wanted a normal live" said Akeno as she moved a piece

"Well keep an eye on her and check mate" said Rias as she beat Akeno at chess

"Yes, Rias I'll tell the others and Sona about it right away" said Akeno leaving

"Why do I get the feeling that things are about to get more troublesome" said Rias going for a shower

(Time skip church fight scene things happened like in cannon just with Murayama instead of Issei)

"Haha twilight healing is mine Lord Kokabiel will be pleased" said Raynare

"Why did you do it? Asia was a sweet girl and you killed her! Yelled Murayama and in her arms laid a nun with all signs of live stripped away from her. Her eyes were lifeless and skin was pale

"Sacrifices must be made my dear" said Raynare in her fallen angel form "I did this to further Lord Kokabiel's plan and what are you going to do about it you only wield a double critical"

"It doesn't matter what I have! Ill kill you and avenge Asia's death!"

(DRAGON BOOST)

Even with the new surge of power that fueled Murayama all the punches she threw at Raynare were easily avoided and with one miss she felt a light spear go through her abdomen and began to spit out blood.

"And that's how the devil crumbles" Raynare mocked "You should have learned by now that you will never be able to beat me"

"Shut up"

"Oh, it seems like you have a little fight left in you" Raynare said

With each passing second Murayama's gauntlet began to quickly flash.

"Perhaps I should kill you slowly and make you scream in pain"

"Shut up"

"You see that girl Asia girl didn't last"

"Shut up!" said Murayama as her gauntlet began to shine. More spikes began to come out of it and it began to cover the entirety of her arm

(EXPLOSION) it announced

"H-How is this possible!? Your scared gear shouldn't be able to generate that amount that much power! Its just a double critical!"

Raynare began to fly away but her leg was quickly snatched by Murayama

"You're not gonna get away bitch!" Murayama "This is for Asia!"

With the final punch, Raynare was shot out of the church. The power began to fade away and Murayama fell onto her knees. She wasn't able to hit the ground as Kiba came in and put her arm round his neck to keep her up.

"Kiba? Where have you been? asked Murayama

"I was watching the hole time. Rias instructed us to stay out of the fight" Kiba explained

"Wait seriously" asked Murayama

"Seriously" said a voice

With the help of Kiba, Murayama was able to turn around and saw Rias leaning against the wall with a smile on your face. "I believed in you. I knew you could defeat her"

Before Murayama could respond the church doors slammed open and she saw Koneko carrying Raynare.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko rhetorically asked as she threw Raynare between them all.

"You must be Raynare, lovely entrance. My name is Rias Gremory the next head of the Gremory clan" Rias greeted "To bad we don't have time to talk, oh well I'll just reunite you with your friends" said Rias as she let go of three feathers

"What she killed them?" Murayama

"Rias's fuse is long but when provoked she lives up to her title "Crimsion-Haied Ruin Princess"" Kiba explained

"Wow I didn't know I was in such an awesome group" Murayama

"Now, prepare to die" said Rias as she threw a ball of power of destruction at Raynare but instead of killing her it knocked her out

"Enough of this" a voice echoed

"What do you think you doing?" Rias asked "First of you enter my territory without my permission and then you stop me killing my prisoner. What is the meaning of this!?"

"Calm the hell down princess. Your brother gave me the green light for myself and Raynare to work in your territory. And besides I came here when Raynare failed to check in on her reports about the rouges in your territory which includes Kokabiel, and I came even quicker when I found some of the forbidden magic had been stolen by Kokabiel's group" said the male fallen angel

"What magic would that be then" asked Rias

"Mind control magic and besides don't you want to save that nun" said Issei as he walked over to the unconscious Raynare and leaned down and used some magic on her which the others couldn't tell what it was

"What do you mean? "Can you save Asia if you can please!" begged Murayama

"Murayama don't trust him fallen angel are all the same" said Akeno as she went in front of her

"You think all of us are the same most of my kind want peace and besides you Rias Gremory don't exactly scream evil you treat your servant's like family and name me another devil family beside the Gremory family that act the same. Anyway, we only have a few minutes to save the nun are you going to save her or not" said the male fallen angel as he held up in his hand Asia's scared gear

"Why do you want to help us" asked Rias

"Because it's my fault that her and this generations red dragon empress have been killed, and if there is a chance to make up for what I did then I'll do it, now are you going to do it or not" said the male fallen

"Please Rias save Asia" begged Murayama as she put her arms round Rias's legs

"Okay pass Asia's scared gear here then" said Rias giving in to Murayama "I Rias Gremory call to you, Asia Argento allow your soul to descend to this earth once more, rejoice with your new life now be reborn as my bishop Asia Argento" chanted Rias as Asia's body started to change from lifeless to any normal living person

"What's going on is this heaven and why are you here Murayama" asked Asia as she came to

"Let's go home Asia" said Murayama hugging Asia

"What a lovely scene don't you agree" said the male fallen angel

"Yes, I have to agree" said Rias "Asia welcome to your new live as my devil servant, I hope we can get along I'm your new Mater Rias Gremory"

"I'm a devil now" said Asia sadly

"Are you sad Asia" asked Murayama

"A little but I can live and make new friends, wait your lord Issei" said Asia shocking all the devils in the room

"We have never met how do you know who I am Asia" asked Issei

"Raynare said your name a lot when we were alone, she was like a different person when she was with another man called I think it was Kokabiel, whenever she was him she her eyes were lifeless like she couldn't do any against him, but when she was alone or with me she was happy and said a lot about you like how she was sent here by you to report on the fallen here and she showed me this" said Asia shocking all as she passed Issei a picture

"Hmm this is the picture we took on her birthday a week ago, it looks like she wasn't fully under mind control and was fighting it, I'm proud before she served me she was you as nothing but a slave beaten and looked on like she didn't exist in this world" said Issei shocking all there

"You mean all what has happened was the fault of another mind controlling Raynare and she could do almost nothing to stop him" said Murayama

"Yes, I'm sorry for what has happened to you and Asia is there any way I can make it up to you" asked Issei

"Hmm the fallen angels are said to have a lot of information on scared gears is that true" asked Rias

"Yes, we do in fact besides my father I'm the most knowledgeable on scared gears" said Issei

"Who is your father if I may ask" asked Rias

"Azazel is my father" said Issei shocking all

"Your father is the leader of your faction why is someone of your importance coming out and doing stuff yourself shouldn't you get your servants to do it" said Rias

"Because I want to be seen as myself not the only son of are faction leader, now in a week or so after I have got all the reports done I'll send a copy of my information on the boosted gear and twilight healing and as a bonus anything I have on sword birth" said Issei walking over to Raynare and putting her over his shoulder

"Thank you Issei for that I'll forgive you for coming into my territory" said Rias

"Your Baraqiel's daughter I recognise that energy anywhere" said Issei

"Don't say his name to me he left me and mother to die" said Akeno as lightning sparked round her

"No, he didn't he was out on a mission with me at the time and when the report came to him that you two were being attacked he left the mission and risked being killed because he would be considered rouge but he wasn't because I put in my say in, do you think your father didn't love you both when he couldn't find both of you he thought he had failed you and nearly killed himself to be with you. Even when he found out you were alive it brought some happiness back into him but without your mother he was never the same again" said Issei with a lot of seriousness in his voice

"I, I father I'm so sorry" said Akeno falling to her knees and crying like mad

"And your Kuroka's sister Shirone aren't you" said Issei

"How do you know that" said Koneko as her power began to rise

"Kuroka is one of my mates and she has been wondering how you have been after that" said Issei

"Why would she care about me anymore she got drunk on power and killed her former master and left me to be killed" said Koneko

"She did kill her old master but she didn't get drunk on her power, tell me what was the family of her old master now for in the devil world" said Issei

"Experimenting on their servants and they had the largest number of strays come out of them you mean that Kuroka's old master did the same things but he said he didn't" said Rias shocking all there

"Rias it ran in his family like kindness runs in your family, but he was even worse than the rest of his family, even experimenting on you Koneko although you won't remember it because Kuroka sealed the memories away to help you but it back fired because it made you hate her and that's why she left" said Issei

"Is that true" asked Koneko

"It's true Shirone nyaa" said a female

"Kuroka" said Issei

"Sister, nyaa" said Koneko as she fell to the ground as Kuroka undid the seal and the memories came flooding back making her cry like no tomorrow

"Shh it's okay big sister is here nyaa" said Kuroka as she hugged Koneko and started petting her like she used to all those years ago

"Sister sniff I'm so sniff sorry for sniff hating you sniff please sniff forgive me nyaa" said Koneko in-between sniffling

"Shh its okay Koneko, I forgive you nyaa" said Issei

"Issei why are you helping us we are enemy's we should be fighting" asked Rias

"All I want is peace and besides for Koneko and Akeno to hate their heritages for no reason it's wrong and Kiba trying to destroy Excalibur is wrong the object didn't do anything to you it was a person called Valper Galilei, they have been excommunicated and are working with rouge of my kind so you can kill him and the rouge" said Issei

"Thank you now I know who my target is" said Kiba

"Well will I don't want to break you to up Kuroka its time for us to go home" said Issei

"I know, can we come please come back nyaa" asked Kuroka begging with a face that Issei couldn't resit

"If Rias lets us I don't see why not, what do you say Rias" asked Issei

This put Rias in a spot because she wanted her servants to be happy but the devil council could say she was betraying the devil race. But with what Issei has done for her and her servant made her feel something she had wished for years love and kindness out of a man that didn't look at women for their body's but their heart's. But could a love between a devil the little sister of Lucifer and a fallen angel the son of the leader of Grigori work out.

"Yes, you can come in but keep quiet about it we don't know how both are sides could react to this" said Rias

"True let's go Kuroka and Rias in the reports will be one on Kuroka with all evidence to clear her name goodbye for now and good night" said Issei as Kuroka opened a portal and they left

"Well we best get home Murayama do you mind if Asia stay at your place for tonight until we get her a place to stay" said Rias

"She can stay at my place my parents would be happy to have Asia there" said Murayama

"Are you sure your parents won't mind Murayama" asked Asia

"Yes, if anything they will be thrilled" said Murayama slightly embarrassed

"Why's that and why do you seem embarrassed about it" asked Asia

"Ara Ara you see Murayama is" said Akeno as she whispered into Asia's ear

"Oh lord please ow" said Asia as she got a holy headache

"Asia you're a devil now if you pray or anything like that it will hurt you" said Rias

"Oh, right I forgot" said Asia

"Well let's go home I'll see you all in school tomorrow and Asia I'll have a uniform sent to Murayama's house" said Rias as they all went home for the night

(Akeno and Rias's house)

"Akeno what did you think of Issei?" asked Rias

"I think he was a great guy, I remember my farther talking very highly about Issei he said he didn't hate any half-bloods and treated any lower level fallen nicely if they behaved but he was strict when needed" said Akeno

"I agree and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, well I don't blame you he helped you not hate your father anymore, and he help Koneko and Kiba as well I think things are going to get better from now on" said Rias

"I agree" said Akeno as herself and Rias when to sleep

Meanwhile Koneko was happily asleep with her ears and tails out with a smile on her face. Kiba was happy that he now new the person that had killed his sister and friends and would start training to kill him and avenge them. With Murayama and Asia, Murayama's parents were happy to see their girl with a person finally.

Back at Grigori Issei gave a full report on what happened and his father Azazel said he did the right thing and that his mother would be proud and after telling Baraqiel that Akeno doesn't hate him any more Issei went to sleep with Kuroka. And for the next few days got everything together that he said he would and contacted Sirzech to get himself, Kuroka and Raynare all transferred into Kuoh academy and got Rias out of her arranged marriage.

(Time skip a few days Kuoh academy)

"Who is that hunk and who are those two girls in his arms?" asked a girl at the gates

"I don't know but doesn't that one girl look like an older Koneko?" asked the girls friend

"I know but did Koneko say she had any family?" said the first girl

"Sister you're here" yelled Koneko running up to the group and hugging Kuroka happily

"It's good to see you again Koneko" said Kuroka hugging Koneko

"Ahh Issei you're here its good to see you again" said Rias as she appeared with her servants

"It is Rias I hope you have been well" said Issei

"Oh, you must be Issei I'm Sona Sitri, it's nice to meet you Rias has told me a lot about you and what you did a few days ago and I thank you for helping my friend" said Sona as she appeared with her servants

"It's nice to meet you as well Sona, and don't worry about it" said Issei

"Umm how do you know each other sister Rias and Sona are from rich families" asked the first girl

"I'm from another set of rich families that are currently not on the best of terms with the houses Rias and Sona are from and I'm here in secret to try and get are houses relations better" said Issei

"How do we know that you aren't here to kill them" said everyone as they surrounded Rias and Sona

"Please if Issei wanted to do anything he wouldn't have helped my servants with their pasts and Issei is now in his faction that he wants peace and thinks that the wars we have been fighting are wrong" said Rias

"Anyway, this is our business we can figure this out, it's time for classes" said Sona as everyone went to classes

(on a water tower half, a mile away)

"Dear if only you could see are son now, he has become a great man I still hope that you are alive my Ymiko" said Azazel

"Are we interrupting something?" asked a devil as two teleported next to Azazel

"It's fine Sirzech and Serafall how have you two been?" asked Azazel

"We have been fine besides all the paper work, it looks like your son is catching the attention of are little sister's" responded Sirzech

"Yes, he is oh will you're here take this it's a report on Kuroka proving her innocents" said Azazel passing Sirzech a file

"She was right about her old master why didn't we believe her then" said Sirzech shocked at quickly glancing at the main points of the report

"What does your son plan to do you with my Sona Azazel?" asked Serafall

"He will try to make them fall in love with him, but don't worry he won't force himself on anyone he may be a pervert but thanks to his mother's side he is in control of himself" said Azazel

"Isn't Issei's mother a fallen the same as you" said Sirzech

"Nope his mother is a dragon, her names Ymiko Tannin's daughter" said Azazel

"But Issei gives off the feeling of a pure blood fallen how is that possible?!" asked Sirzech and Serafall shocked

"I don't know how it happened either but when I did a blood test it told me and my wife that he is a pureblood of both fallen and dragon, he is the only know natural fallen and dragon hybrid in the world" said Azazel

"Wow didn't expect that now I do want Rias to marry him think of the power the child will have" said Sirzech

"Same here" said Serafall

"Issei will decide on that the last time I put him into an arranged marriage he kick the ever living shit out of me, so unless you want the black light dragon after you I wouldn't do it" said Azazel remembering the pain from that time

"The black light dragon is Issei! Your right we don't want to piss him off!" said Sirzech and Serafall as the black light dragon was known as the only light dragon not made by God that was as strong as Ddraig and Albion combined in their primes and due to that most thought he could be stronger if he wished

"Haha your faces are priceless but on a more serious note there is only myself, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Tannin, Ymiko, Michael and now you two that now Issei is the black light dragon so I'll need you to keep it quiet until Issei says you can say something" said Azazel

"Agreed well we best get back" said Sirzech and Serafall as they left back to hell

"My son, I'm expecting great thing from you" said Azazel going back to Grigori

(lunch occult research room)

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? "We are going to do fish tonight"" asked Issei as Kuroka and Koneko were sitting on his lap as he saw their cat ears twitch at the word fish.

It was common for Kuroka to sit on Issei's lap and for the few days before they got to Kuoh Raynare had been sitting there as well but with Issei helping Koneko she had decided to join her sister. At first Issei was surprised but after Kuroka secretly taught Koneko the face she uses to get anything out of Issei, he just couldn't resist her she was even cuter than Kuroka.

"Are you sure Issei?" asked Rias

"Sure, and it will help us get to know each other better" said Issei

"What does everyone say to Issei's offer?" asked Rias and Sona

"I agree" said everyone after a small talk with each other

"Okay we will see you there" said Issei as the went t the final classes for the day

(outside Issei's house around 7 pm)

"Okay Issei should live around here" said Rias

"Oh, my maou that is a huge house!" said Murayama shocked at the size of Issei's house which was a three-story house

"I bet his father made him live in a house of this size" said Rias

"You're not wrong Rias nyaa" said Kuroka coming out the door

"Kuroka hide your features or someone will get suspicious!" said Sona panicking

"It's fine the people round her just think I'm cosplaying so I'm fine but I might not be with the scene you might make so come in nyaa" said Kuroka walking to the door and opening it

"She's right let's go in" said Sona

"Ahh evening everyone, dinner is slightly delayed thanks to Kuroka eating all the fish" said Issei from the kitchen as everyone sat down

"Hey that's mean Issei nyaa" said Kuroka

"True Kuroka but every time there is any fish you eat it" said a male and female coming through the door

"Arthur, Le Fay I can't help it alright nyaa" said Kuroka

"Wait Arthur and Ley Fay Pendragon what are you doing here?" asked Rias shocked that the two descendant of King Arthur, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan le Fay where right in front of them

"We are going to stay with are friend and master" said Arthur

"Issei how do you know them?" asked Rias

"I found them a few years back when I was out with Kuroka, they were getting attacked by devils from the old Satan faction we stepped in and killed the devils and offered Arthur and Le Fay a place at my home for free, and after a while they decided to serve me as thanks for saving them anyway do you have my scared gear?" said Issei as he came into the room

"Yes, we do here you go Issei" said Arthur passing a small spear to Issei

"I would say it nice to see you again Fafnir but with you being in their I guess somehow you got killed" said Ddraig appearing on Murayama's hand shocking all because they hadn't heard Ddraig talk yet

"Yeah, I got killed a few weeks ago by a few stupid Catholics but luckily Issei is an old friend of mine, and he had this scared gear he made on hand and put me in to save my soul" said Fafnir sadly

"How though you could go against me in my prime for a hole day! "What killed you?"" asked Ddraig

"Dragon slaying magic" said Fafnir

"But how the only effective dragon slaying magic is Ascalon and that's in the angel's hands" said Ddraig

"It was but Kokabiel broke into heaven and gave it to them, luckily before they could destroy my soul Issei showed up and killed them all besides Kokabiel, put my soul in here and gave the angle back Ascalon" said Fafnir

"Sorry to hear that old friend but a least Issei saved your soul" said Ddraig

"Yeah I'm going back to sleep Issei hasn't perfected this gear yet so it takes a lot of energy to stay awake for a while zzz" said Fafnir as he fell asleep

"Issei you can make scared gears but I thought only God could do that! "I know that you're a cadre level fallen but how?"" asked Rias shocked at the news that Issei could make scared gears

"God isn't the only one that can make them, with me being a fallen angel its easer because I have light powers and scared gears are originally made from holy light and you have to be strong enough to do it and even though I am strong enough, its still hard when you don't have a wielder of a scared gear of the same design to base it off" said Issei

"Well I'm not surprised Tannin's grandson" said Ddraig

"Issei can't be Tannin's grandson he's" said Rias as Issei spread all of his wings, ten fallen with a set of black dragon wings at the top and bottom

"WHAAT THE HELL!" yelled everyone beside Asia

"Black dragon wings you're the" said Rias as Issei cut her off

"The black light dragon" said Issei as everyone fainted that didn't know who Issei was minus Asia and Murayama

"Nyaahaha this nyaahah priceless" said Kuroka laughing her head off and Issei, Arthur and Le Fay joined in laughing us

"Issei why did they faint when they heard that name?" asked Asia

"The black light dragon is the third strongest being in the world, and can possibly take on the two dragon gods which hold the 1 and 2 places in the worlds power ranking!" said Rias as she came to

"I thought God was the strongest?" asked Asia

"Nope he was ranked 10th strongest in the world with the other leaders of the factions" said Issei forgetting that he said was strongest in the world

"Oh" said Asia surprised

"Issei what did you mean was ranked 10th strongest?" asked Rias curiously

"Shit I forgot not to say that" said Issei

"What are you talking about Issei you said there would be no secrets between us" said Rias

"Umm umm" said Issei trying to avoid the question

"Issei tell us!" yelled most

"Fine but don't blame me for how this affects you, God is dead alright" said Issei

"God is dead but how are we still here?" asked Asia crying

"Earth and any other holy stuff is being controlled by the arch angel Michael" said Issei sadly

"Issei how did you know God was dead?" asked Rias

"I wish you hadn't asked that Rias" said Issei

"Why's that Issei?" asked Rias

"I killed him" said Issei shocking the hole room not even Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay new that Issei killed god they knew he was dead because they overheard Issei and Azazel talking about it

"Why did you kill him Issei?" asked

"He tried to use me as a weapon to kill all living live in the world" said Issei sitting down holding his head

"Why would God want that!" "It was said that he only wanted peace not to kill all living things!"" said Asia crying

"Father was evil and made them bible to make himself look like the good guy" said a voice as there was a bright light of red, green and yellow

"Father!" said Issei

"Brother!" said Rias

"Sister!" said Sona

"Lord Azazel!" said Raynare

"Devil kings" said Koneko

"Issei I told you not to tell anyone you knew what this could do to people" said Michael

"Issei is bond by the dragon code to be truthful blame that not him" said Azazel

"Lord Michael is this true?" asked Asia

"You're the nun with twilight healing and yes its true I'm not very sad to say" said Michael

"Brother what are you doing here?" asked Rias

"Me, Serafall and Azazel came to talk to you but Michael don't ask me" said Sirzech

"I came to speak with Issei about his scared gear making and I got here when he said about father's death" said Michael

"Well this is not the best way to meet after years is it" said Azazel

"True we have a lot to go through now, but one thing has to be said father's death stays with these people in the room the consequences could destroy the world as we know it" said Michael in a serious tone

"Agreed" said everyone

"Now we have a lot to talk about, hey son where are you going" said Azazel as Issei spread his wings

"I'm going out for a bit no one follow me" said Issei taking off into the night sky as he took off everyone could hear a tear hit the ground

Issei new that the others would probably hate him now and now Asia the kindest girl he had ever met, the girl with the highest affinity for dragon kind he had meet in over 210 years he had been alive would she him as a murder for killing the god she had followed her hole live up to a few weeks ago. And he felt a power in he that he feared a power that could kill him.

"Why did Issei leave?" asked Rias

"Because he thinks you will hate him especially you Asia" said Azazel

"Why especially me?" asked Asia

"Because you have a high affinity for dragon kind and now looking more closely at you Issei has another reason to fear you" said Azazel

"Why does Issei have a reason to fear me I would never hurt anyone" said Asia shocked at what Azazel was saying

"Because your half-light dragon Asia, you have the power to kill him and with your very high affinity for dragon kind they will do what you say even if you are a light dragon you can kill him if you wanted to" said Azazel

"I can't believe it, I thought we killed all light dragons because of how dangerous they were to all live!" said Sirzech

"One must of survived and met a human male or female and feel in love somehow or did it to continue their race but it doesn't matter we have to kill you" said Michael as he formed a light spear

"Don't you even think about it Michael" said Issei appearing behind him and cutting of all his light powers

"Issei, she is a risk we can't afford to take having you around is risky enough but a direct descendent of a light dragon could kill us all" said Michael trying to use light but failing

"I can tell be reading her heart that she would never kill for no reason, she may be half-light dragon but she has been raised as a human her whole life, and I will not let you kill a member of my kind and not even you will stop me" said Issei as her formed a light spear thank could easily kill Michael

"You have made your point but if anything happens that makes her like the rest of her kind we will take measures to stop her" said Michael

"Very well now get on with your talks I'm going to sleep you all can stay the night if you wish" said Issei as he walked off to his room

"Issei wait" said Rias trying to stop Issei

"It's best we just leave him alone for now, when he gets like this he it will be a few days before he's back to himself" said Azazel

"Oh okay" said Rias

"Now Asia we will keep an eye on you we won't mind you using your powers for what you want unless you start attacking innocent's" said Michael

"Okay" said Asia

"Now let's get down to business" said Sirzech

(Later)

"Issei nyaa you in there" asked Kuroka

"Kuroka, I don't feel like talking right now please go to sleep in your room" said Issei

"Issei please let me in, it pains me to see you like this nyaa" said Kuroka

"Okay Kuroka you can come in" said Issei as he undid the spell on his door letting Kuroka in

"Issei is there anything you want to talk about or do nyaa" said Kuroka as she hugged Issei

"Kuroka does everyone hate me for what I am and what I have done" said Issei with red eyes that Kuroka could tell he had been crying a lot

"No, they don't Issei and Asia still thinks you did the right thing nyaa purr" said Kuroka as Issei started petting her

"Thank you Kuroka you have helped but my heart at ease just a bit I don't know what I would do without you sometimes" said Issei as he continued to pet her

"Issei purr you're not a monster you're still the same purr man I feel purr in love with" said Kuroka

"Kuroka I mhh" said Issei as Kuroka took him in a deep kiss

"Issei please let me help you get happier" said Kuroka breaking from the kiss

"Kuroka you're in heat, aren't you?" asked Issei as he could smell a sweet aroma coming off Kuroka making him want to take her then and there

"Please don't think me a bad person Issei nyaa, I got like this when I saw you depressed nyaa, I just want you to be happy mhh" said Kuroka as Issei took her in another deep kiss

"I don't know why you got like this but we best deal with it but we can't be having kids yet" said Issei

"I agree at the moment we don't know what could happen but I still want a lot of kittens" said Kuroka

"Fine if that's what you want my Kuroka" said Issei as he was about to start making out with Kuroka as Fafnir appeared

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you something that your mother forgot to tell you Issei and I need to say it before you mate with Kuroka" said Fafnir as he appeared as a necklace round Issei's neck

"What's that?" asked Issei

"Due to are kind nature when one of are kind goes into their first mating season they will have little control the stronger they are and with you now being a low-level dragon god you can guess were I'm going with this right" said Fafnir

"So, what your saying is Kuroka best be ready to be completely dominated by me" said Issei as he started to feel hot

"Yes, now I'll leave you two to figure this out" said Fafnir as the necklace round Issei's disappeared

"Wow I can't believe mother forgot to tell me that, well what do you say Kuroka" said Issei

"I still want to have sex with you Issei nyaa, I've always wanted to be yours alone now take me nyaa" said Kuroka as she took of her black kimono showing her drop dead gorgeous body and her dripping pussy

"If that's what my kitty want's what kind of man am I to say no" said Issei as he took Kuroka in a deep kiss instantly fighting for control of her mouth and put one hand on her breast's and the other on her dripping pussy

"Mhh Issei mhh" said Kuroka trying to fight back against Issei will she wanted to be dominated she wanted to make it fun

"Oh, she's trying to fight back, hmm I'll give her the present I was plaining to give to her let's she how she reacts to that" said Issei in his thoughts as he broke the kiss

"Issei nyaa why'd you stop nyaa" said Kuroka sadly

"Turn and face the mirror Kuroka and close your eyes I have a surprise for you" said Issei as he reached into a pocket dimension and grabbed a smallish sized box

"Okay nyaa but this better be quick" said Kuroka as she turned and faced the mirror and closed her eyes

"Okay you can open your eyes now" said Issei as he put a custom collar in front of her neck that had her name on it with a heart at the start and end of it

"Issei nyaa it's beautiful I love you nyaa" said Kuroka as she started crying

"I knew you would like it Kuroka my Kuroka" said Issei as he put the collar on her and kissed her

"Thank you so much Issei" "Now fuck me already!"" said Kuroka as she jumped on the bed with her pussy facing Issei with her two tails making a heart just above her dripping pussy

"Haha okay my kitten get ready because we wont be stopping for a while!" said Issei as he jumped on the bed and slammed into her making both instantly lost control of their instincts and made them fuck all night long. It was a good thing it was the weekend or they would have been asleep for the whole day after that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen angel and Dragon natural hybrid

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(the next day 9am)

"ZZZ nyaa ZZZ nyaa" snoozed a very happy Kuroka asleep onto of Issei

"Kuroka, thank you for last night that was great my kitten" said Issei as he managed to get Kuroka of him without waking her and got dressed and kissed her before heading down stairs

"Man, I'm hungry I wonder if anyone stayed the night well I have more food ready" said Issei as he started making something to eat

"Oh, good morning Issei I was about to do something to for breakfast mind if I help you" said Rias as she came into the kitchen

"Oh, morning Rias I didn't think anyone stayed the night and yes if your offering to help I'll take it" said Issei

"Yes, most of us stayed the night besides the people that arrived after we did" said Rias as she set up the table

"Okay I'll make enough for everyone then does pancakes sound good?" asked Issei

"Sure" "And what happened to you last night if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rias

"I went to my room to cool off, then Kuroka came in and with what happened last night she went into heat so we had sex" said Issei

"Issei you had sex with Kuroka and what she could get pregnant what where you doing" said Rias flustered

"Kuroka got like that because it in her kinds nature to go into heat when their mate of choice seems down, she thought I would think bad of her because it seemed like she was taking advantaged of me and don't worry Kuroka and I agreed we would wait to have kids" said Issei as he brought out the first plate of pancakes

"Oh okay" "Sounds like everyone is now getting up" said Rias as she heard people moving upstairs

(after breakfast)

"Thank you Issei for letting us stay the night" said Sona

"Not a problem" "What is it Rias you look as if you want to ask me something?" asked Issei as Rias looked as if she needed to ask Issei something

"If you don't mind would you help us train if it doesn't you to much?" asked Rias

"Sure, I don't mind training you but my training is a lot tougher than what you have been used to so if I do train you, you best be ready for it" said Issei

Rias and her servants talked for a few seconds.

"We agree" said Rias

"Okay, Sona do you and your servants want to train as well I don't mind if you do join" said Issei

"Are you sure?" asked Sona

"I'm sure and with Kokabiel plaining to start a war it would be best if we were all as strong as we could be" said Issei

"True well then well will take up your offer" said Sona as Issei made a very good point

"Well then Arthur, Kuroka and Le fay take them down to the training room" said Issei as everyone left besides Koneko as she grabbed Issei's shirt

"Hmm what is it Koneko?" asked Issei

"I want to thank you Issei, you helped me get back with my only living family" said Koneko

"Your welcome Koneko, Kuroka has been wondering how you have been for years I have seen her this happy in the 6 years I have known her it makes me happy" said Issei remembering the 6 years he had known Kuroka

"Sniff sniff why can I smell sister on you and you on her?" asked Koneko as she could smell Kuroka on Issei

"We became mates last night are you mad?" asked Issei

"No, I can tell sister was happy purr Issei nyaa purr" said Koneko as Issei started petting her

"Sorry, you to cute at the moment well let's go join the others" said Issei as he stopped petting her and started walking to join the others

"Okay nyaa" said Koneko happily as they walked off to join the others

(time skip a month)

Rias, Sona and everyone else got stronger and now could go against a high-class devil/angel/fallen. Everyone was now getting along as friend's things had been great until one day a certain devil came to the school.

"Ahh great as always Akeno" said Issei as he took a sip of tea that Akeno made

"Thank you Issei" said Akeno blushing

"Rias you look as if you have something on your mind what is it?" asked Issei as Kuroka and Koneko were on his lap eating some cake (Koneko now had the same body proportions as Kuroka)

"It's my mother she said that Riser Phoenix is still not happy that are arranged marriage has been cancelled so he will be coming here today to talk to me about marrying him" said Rias with hate in her voice for Riser

"Who is Riser Phoenix and you were engaged to him?" asked Asia

"He's a stuck-up devil from the Phoenix family and as you can guess by his Phoenix name his family possesses powers like a Phoenix like strong flames and are almost immortal" "He is extremely reliant on his family powers so he hasn't trained a day in his live and thinks that everything belongs to him which includes any woman he wants which in this case is Rias" said Issei

"Someone should teach him a lesson" said Asia (Asia didn't like people like Riser and believed in karma)

"I agree, well speak of the devil it looks like his familiar is outside spying on you Rias" said Issei as he felt a familiar outside with a Phoenix's clans power signature

"Hugh Issei do you mind just don't kill it" asked Rias

"Sure" said Issei as he sent a small light spear at the familiar making it teleporting away and making a teleportation symbol appear on the floor

"Who are you to attack my familiar you low class piece of shit!" said a blond-haired devil as he came through the floor

"Riser fuck off don't insult my friend" said Rias pissed off

"Friend that disgusting thing fallen angel is your friend you should kill him you know what I'll kill him!" said Riser as he threw a ball of fire a Issei

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Riser" said a maid appearing as Issei easily deflected the fire ball

"Why Grayfia?" asked Riser surprised that Grayfia would stop him from killing the fallen angel

"That fallen is Issei Hyoudou the son of Azazel if you attack him it could start another great war and he is a friend of my master if you try an attack him I will stop you" said Grayfia

"Hugh fine" said Riser

"Grayfia it's good to see you again have you been well?" asked Issei

"It's good to see you as well Issei, I assume you have been well to" said Grayfia bowing to Issei

"Yess I have" said Issei as he was cut off

"Hey don't ignore me I'm Riser Phoe" said Riser as Issei nocked him into the wall

"Thank you Issei" said Rias as everyone had a smile on their faces Grayfia put her hand over her mouth and lightly laughed she didn't like the idea of her step sister marrying him

(a few minutes later)

"The tea served by Rias's queen is nice" said Riser

"What are you doing here Riser if it's about marrying you it will never happen!" said Rias pissed off

"Rias think about are kinds situation stop acting like a kid and except Riser's generous offer to join are two families together" said Riser reaching for Rias

"Don't you fucking touch her" said Murayama as she hit Riser's hand away

"You low class bitch no your place" said Riser as she was about to throw a ball of fire a Murayama

"Riser stop this at once!" yelled Grayfia

"Know your place Grayfia!" said Riser

"Both families new this might happen so there will be a rating game in two weeks to determine whether or not Rias will marry you or not" said Grayfia

"Fine enjoy your last two weeks of freedom" said Riser disappearing

"Well I'll be of I'll the family the situation" said Grayfia disappearing

"Issei do you think we can take him and his servants?" asked Rias

"Yep I new this might happen and it's one of the reasons I trained you but that doesn't mean you can stop training and I have a bad feeling about him" said Issei

"Agreed it's best we be as strong as we can just in case. I'll ask Sona to get us the time off everyone be ready to go tonight" said Rias as she left to go see Sona

(time skip rating game start VIP room)

"It's good to see you again Issei, Kuroka and Raynare I hope you have been well" said Sirzech as Issei, Kuroka and Raynare came in

"It's good to see you as well Sirzech and we have been well until that Phoenix appeared but besides that we have been fine" said Issei as he sat down with Kuroka and Raynare sat on his lap

"True, well let's enjoy this one-sided fight" said Sirzech sat down

"Haha true" said Issei as the battle began

(time skip end of rating game)

"Give up Riser, you're the only one left give up now" said Rias as everyone gathered round her

"Fuck you bitch, if I can't have you no one can!" screamed Riser as a crimson flame gathered in his hand

(VIP room)

"Stop the game now!" said Issei as he new what type of fire that was

"Why Issei?" asked Sirzech

"That's Ddraig's fire how the hell does he have that?!" said Issei as he panicked because that fire could kill Rias and the others with ease

"Grayfia stop the fight now!" said Sirzech

(back with Rias and the others)

"Run you lot you will not survive that fire!" yelled Ddraig from the boosted gear

"Why Ddraig?" asked Murayama

"That's my fire run for it!" said Ddraig

"Riser stop this right now however you got Ddraig's fire you will not use it" said Grayfia over the speaker

"No if I can't have Rias no one will!" said Riser as he was about to throw the fire at them

(VIP room)

"I'll handle this!" said Issei as he got up and spread his dragon wings "Sirzech's I'll need you to play along with me on this!"

"Issei wait!" said Sirzech as Issei teleported away

(with Rias and the others)

"ROAR" said a black dragon as it broke through the arenas shield spell

"A black dragon it can't be!" said Riser shocked as the black dragon shoot a beam of light at him "The black light dragon what's he doing here!"

The crowed panicked as the legendary black light dragon appeared out of nowhere

"What are you doing here you disgusting beast?" asked Riser "Leave before I kill you!" thinking he could kill the legendary black light dragon

"You think you can kill me with that small amount of Ddraig's fire you have you must be joking I'm not a heavenly dragon for nothing!" said Issei as he charged at Riser taking of his arm in one go

"ARGH you filthy creature I'll kill you!" yelled Riser in pain as he threw the ball of fire at the black light dragon

"Baha weak" "Having some trouble trying to regenerate your arm?" said Issei laughing at Riser trying to regenerate his arm but falling

"Why won't my arm regenerate?" asked Riser still trying to regenerate his arm

"I used light in the attack and you should know that light is poisonous to devil kind" said Issei as he shot another light beam at Riser's other arm

"AHHH" yelled Riser as he fell onto his knees

"Will I would like to see Riser dead for trying to kill my sister, we need him alive to find out were he got some of Ddraig's fire so I ask that you not kill him black light dragon" asked Sirzech as he appeared with other devils to arrest Riser and playing along with Issei's little plan

"Very well, consider my favour owed" said Issei as he took off out of the arena

"Take Riser to a cell and get any information out of him" said Sirzech

"Yes, lord Lucifer" said the other devils as they took Riser away

"Rias you and your servants are to go back to the mansion and stay there until I come for you" said Sirzech

"Yes brother, Akeno if you would please" said Rias as Keno teleported them to outside the Gremory mansion

(outside the Gremory mansion)

"This is my home let's go in" said Rias as they went in

"This is your home sister Rias?" asked Asia a bit nervous because of how big the house was the only house that was like this that she had been in was Issei's

"Rias dear your okay!" said a short brown-haired woman as she ran and took Rias in a hug

"Rias who is this if you don't mind me asking?" asked Murayama

"This is Lady Gremory, this is Rias's mother" "It's nice to see you again Lady Gremory" said Akeno as herself, Kiba and Koneko got on own knee

"Rias's mother!" said Murayama

"It's nice to meet you, we will talk when where inside" said Venelana

"Let's head to the garden mother" said Rias

"Why you're in danger!" said Venelana

"Rias is fine mother" said Sirzech and Grayfia appeared

"What do you mean?" asked Venelana

"IT's time for you to meat the black light dragon in person" said Sirzech

"Hugh fine let's go" said Venelana as they went to the garden

(garden)

"Ahh Rias everyone I hope I didn't scare you to much" said Issei as he landed with Kuroka and Raynare on his head

"Why is the black light dragon here and why does he have Kuroka and a fallen angel on his head?" asked Venelana

"Because Issei said we could sit on his head nyaa" said Kuroka as she jumped of and hugged Koneko

"It's nice to meet you Lady Gremory, I'm Issei Hyoudou the only son of Azazel and Ymiko, Tannin's daughter" said Issei as he turned back into a human form making Raynare fall

"AHH ISSEI" said Raynare as she fell forgetting she could fly

"Haha Raynare we can fly did you forget that?" asked Issei as he caught Raynare in his arms

"Nyaahaha" said Kuroka laughing at Raynare "You did great in your first rating game Koneko nyaa"

"Thank you sister nyaa" said Koneko hugging Kuroka

"Grayfia is this the person you said that Rias and the others had taken a liking to?" whispered Venelana to Grayfia

"Yes, he is and I must admit I've taken a liking to him as well" said Grayfia

"I see, I thought you liked my son? asked Venelana surprised at what Grayfia was saying

"I do but with him working as a devil king we can't spend much time together and he isn't really the best man in bed when we do have sex" said Grayfia

"Hugh well you might have a chance dragon do have large harem's" said Venelana

"Mother shall we go inside?" asked Rias as no one heard what they were saying

"Oh, ah yes let's go inside" said Venelana as she started walking inside

(time skip night time Rias's room balcony)

"Issei, I want to thank you without your training or stepping in in the rating game I would be dead or a slave to that pig" said Rias looking of into the distance

"You don't need to thank me Rias, I was just doing what any person would do helping a person have the right to choose who they want to marry and you should be thanking your servants for helping you" said Issei taking a sip of some wine

"I have already thanked my lovely servants but you have helped not only me but my servants so much even though we are supposed to be enemy's, you really are a lovable person I can see why Kuroka loves you" said Rias as she took a sip of wine as well

"Haha thanks I just want what is best for the people close Rias what are you doing mhh?" asked Issei as Rias came up to him and kissed him

"Issei I can't hold this back I love you Issei!" said Rias blushing

"Rias, are you sure that you love me or is it just the wine affecting you?" asked Issei

"Yes, I'm sure Issei you have been the only man besides Kiba that's treats me as myself not a Gremory" "I haven't been this sure of anything don't you love me back?" asked Rias acting like a girl her age

"Rias, why do you think that I wouldn't love such a kind girl you're wrong if you think that, I do love you and was going to ask you out on a date when we get back but you beat me to it" said Issei as he cupped Rias's face in his left hand

"Issei please can we do it?" asked Rias embarrassed

"If that's what you want Rias then lead the way" said Issei as he took Rias in another kiss

"Thank you Issei" said Rias as they walked to Rias's bed

"Do you mind if I take the lead sins I can guess you have no experience in sex?" asked Issei

"I do know a little about sex from my hentai collection" said Rias surprising Issei "And don't dragons prefer to have dominance over their mates?"

"Yes, my kind does but who would of thought that Rias Gremory one of the two great ladies of Kuoh would be into hentai you're a naughty girl Rias" said Issei as he used magic to get rid of there clothes and started to tease her body

"Ahh Issei please more" said Rias as she was already under Issei's complete control and wanted more of the great pleasure Issei was giving her

"Mhh I could but this is fun seeing you completely defenceless against my touch, maybe if you ask nicely I might consider giving you more pleasure" said Issei as he tweaked Rias's hard nipples getting a nice moan out of her

"Ahh Issei please give me more" begged Rias as she a was getting turned on being at Issei's will unable to do anything

"Sure, but I want some pleasure as well" said Issei as he put his dick in front of Rias

"Ahh Issei's smell I can't resit it" said Rias as she licked it before taking it in her mouth

"Ahh that's nice Rias, now let's see what sort of hentai you're into" said Issei as he used magic to bring over one Rias's hentai's "Most of this is slave play do you imagine yourself in the slave's position you really are a naughty girl"

"I'm not mhh a naughty mhh girl mhh" said Rias as Issei grabbed to handfuls of her hair and forcefully fucked her mouth

"You say that but I can smell that when I started forcefully fucking your mouth you came right away you like being like this don't you" said Issei

"I don't like mhh this mhh" said a muffled Rias trying to deny the fact that she loved being dominated by Issei

"Oh, okay I'll stop then" said Issei making it more believable by slowing down

"Wait mhh don't stop mhh please mhh" said Rias

"Hmm what was that Rias did you ask me not to stop?" asked Issei as he stopped for a second seeing his huge dick in Rias mouth

"Mhh please mhh" said Rias

"Please what Rias?" asked Issei showing no sign of moving his dick

"Please master mhh use me mhh as you wish mhh I'm your mhh slave" said Rias as she looked up with a pleading look of lust with Issei's dick still in her mouth

She is finally being true with herself "Fine but sins you took so long I'm going to punish you for not pleasing your master" said Issei as he started fucking Rias's throat hard and fast

"Mhh I'm sorry mhh master use mhh me as mhh you wish" said Rias in-between Issei's thrusts

"Good girl for that you can have some of my cum here you go" said Issei as he started cumming in Rias mouth at first then thrusting into her throat pumping his cum start into Rias's stomach "Don't spill a drop or there will be more punishment understand"

"Mhh yes master mhh" said Rias as she gulped down Issei's cum to her it tasted so good she could do nothing against his taste

(a few minutes later)

"Good girl Rias you didn't spill a drop for that your punishment won't be as harsh now present yourself to your master" said Issei as he pulled out of her mouth and looking at her slightly swollen stomach

"Thank you master, please use my pussy or ass to please yourself" said Rias as she got onto her bed and showed her pussy to Issei that was dripping wet

"What a good girl Rias here you go have your master's dick in your pussy" said Issei as he pushed into Rias's pussy taking her virginity

"Ahh master mhh" said Rias as Issei took her in a kiss

"Shh my lovely Rias the pain will go away in a second" said Issei as he gently started playing with Rias's tits will they were doing slave play Issei knew it was Rias's first time so it would hurt so he would wait for said Rias it was okay

"Ahh thank you master please move the pain has gone" said Rias as she started bucking against Issei's dick

"Okay my Rias get ready for the time of your live" said Issei as he started thrusting into her looking for her G spot

"Ahh master this is great please more" said Rias as she was in a world of pleasure that was even better than the masturbating she did every night

"Where is it where is it" said Issei in his thoughts

"Ahh master!" said Rias as she screamed in pleasure as she came hard over Issei's dick

"Found it! Found her G spot now this is going to be even more fun!" said Issei in his thoughts as he concentrated his thrusts on Rias's G spot

"Ahh master the spot your hitting feels so good please more pound my pussy more" said Rias as she was cumming nonstop from Issei's thrusts

"Don't worry I plan to but first let's give your tight pussy the first taste of my cum" said Issei as he picked up the pace and thrusted into Rias's womb with each thrust

"Ahh you're in my womb master please shoot in my womb!" begged Rias as Issei grabbed the back of her hair

"Okay Rias sins you asked nicely here you go" said Issei as he went balls deep and unloaded another huge load into Rias's body

"Ahh thank you master!" screamed Rias in sexual bliss as cum flowed into her womb making it slowly inflate

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was nice, oh what a good girl you want me to claim your ass next?" asked Issei as he pulled out and Rias started bucking her ass against his dick

"Yes, please master use any part of my body as you wish" said Rias

"What a good girl to think ahead for your master" said Issei as he used two fingers to get some cum from her pussy and pushed both his fingers in a gently moved them round wetting up the area for Rias so his duck would go in easier "Now here we go" said Issei as he pushed in

"OW master it hurts mhh" said Rias as Issei's huge dick went into her ass and as soon as she yelled in pain Issei stopped and took her in another deep kiss

"Shh just like with your pussy the pain will go away" said Issei as he kept kissing her will his left hand went to Rias's pussy to help her get over the pain

"Ahh thank you master" said Rias as she started getting used to having Issei's huge dick up her ass

(a few minutes later)

"Please master you can move the pain is gone now mhh" said Rias as Issei started moving and took her in a deep kiss will still playing with her pussy

"Man, you ass is tight I'm going to cum right away" said Issei as he picked up the pace

"Ahh please master mhh" said Rias as before she could finish her sentence Issei started cumming again will keeping her in a kiss

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was nice, oh thank you Rias for cleaning my dick" said Issei as he pulled out and a few seconds later Rias took his dick in her mouth again and cleaned it for him

"That was wonderful Issei thank you" said Rias as she fell onto the bed tied

"It was wonderful Rias I didn't expect you to be into slave play" said Issei as he laid down next to Rias

"You can thank Akeno, for years she has been teasing me about being under the control of a man during sex and I admit I liked it but we won't do it so often or I might actually become a slave to your cock" said Rias as she kissed Issei

"Haha true, it looks like you want to ask me something what is it?" asked Issei as Rias looked like she wanted to ask him something

"Do you mind if we sleep together with your fallen angel wings rapped round us?" asked Rias

"Sure, get up so I can go completely round you" said Issei as Rias got up and Issei brought out his wings as his left wings went under Rias

"Are you sure right your wings sensitive?" asked Rias as fallen angel's wings were one of the most sensitive parts of their body's

"Mine aren't because my dragon allows me to control how sensitive they are now lay down and we can go to sleep" said Issei

"Okay, wow your wings are so comfortable Issei, goodnight my Issei" said Rias as she kissed Issei

"Goodnight my Rias" said Issei as he rapped his wings round them both as they fell asleep

(some time during the night)

During the night Issei felt a present he hadn't felt in a long time and it made him get up carefully not walking Rias.

"It's been a long-time sin we have seen each other what brings you here?" asked Issei as he reached into a pocket dimension and grabbed some chocolate and tossed it to her

"I came because your power has grown to a level where I would consider taking you as a mate" said the small black-haired girl as she started eating the chocolate Issei gave to her

"I'm only just on a low level dragon god now and I don't plan to get any stronger there is no need" said Issei as he found the bottle of wine and poured another class "Would you like some as well Ophis?"

"What is that drink?" asked Ophis as she didn't know what the drink was

"It's called wine it's an alcoholic drink would you like to try some?" asked Issei as he passed a class to Ophis

"Mhh it tastes great" said Ophis as she took a sip of wine

"Don't drink to much of it you'll get drunk" said Issei laughing at the site of the infinite dragon god wooded over by chocolate and some wine

"Anyway, I still want you as a mate" said Ophis

"Have you finally stopped trying to kill great red because if your using me to get a kid that you will use to fight against him I will not allow it" said Issei in a serious tone

"I'm done trying to kill baka red but I still hate him" "Now are you going to take me as a mate or not?" asked Ophis

"I prefer to know my mates before I decide to mate with them so if you do want to be my mate you will have to live with me for a will before I decide" said Issei

"Fine I'll be heading back to the old Satan factions base, oh they are planning to attack the faction leaders when they have the peace meeting" said Ophis as she opened a portal

"Let me guess they said they would help you kill great red in return for power?" asked Issei

"Yes, but I soon realised that they wouldn't help me, they only what my power so I'm playing with them for now" said Ophis

"Okay thanks for the information she you soon Ophis" said Issei as Ophis disappeared

"My life is going to get more interesting from now on" said Issei as he got back into bed with Rias and rapped his wings round them again and went back to sleep

(morning)

"Master, Mistress can you wake up please Sirzech would like to see you" said Grayfia as she came into the room and opened the curtains

"Mhh Grayfia good morning did you sleep well" said Issei as he woke up and got up forgetting that he still didn't have any clothes on giving Grayfia a good look at him

"I slept well Issei but first please but some clothes on" said Grayfia blushing "Man he has a great body and look at that size it's way bigger than Sirzech oh what that will fell like no no Grayfia compose yourself" said Grayfia in her thoughts as she started getting aroused by Issei's body

"Oh, right I forgot anyway you said that Sirzech would like to see us?" asked Issei as he started getting dressed

"Yes, he would like to see you right away the others are already there" said Grayfia as she walked to the door

"Okay I'll get Rias up and we will be there in a few minutes" said Issei as Grayfia left and he gently started shacking Rias trying to get her up "Rias we have to get"

"Mhh Issei zzz" said Rias half asleep

"Hugh fine I know this will work" said Issei as he went down and kissed her

"Mhh Issei why did you stop" said Rias as she woke from Issei kissing her

"Grayfia just came in and said that Sirzech would like to see us right away" said Issei as he passed Rias her bra

"Okay do you mind?" asked Rias as he held up her bra

"Sure, now let's get ready everyone is already there" said Issei as he did Rias's bra

"Okay" said Rias as both got ready

(living room Sona and her servants where there as well)

"Ahh Issei, Rias you're here now we can begin" said Sirzech

"Let me guess have you found where Riser got some of Ddraig's fire from?" asked Issei

"Yes, he got it from the old Satan faction a few weeks ago so he has been charged with multiple crimes and is awaiting execution" said Sirzech "Also your sources Issei have said that Kokabiel will be making his move soon so we will be ready to stop him when he does"

"What happened to Ddraig's fire?" asked Issei

"It has been left in this jar but what is your plan Issei?" asked Sirzech curios at what Issei was planning

"Well was thinking about giving it to Murayama because she will be the only person alive that could control it because she has Ddraig and it will be a big boost in fire power with the coming attack's" said Issei making a great point

"True Murayama would you be willing to?" asked Sirzech

"Would I really be able to control it Ddraig?" asked Murayama

"Yes, sins I gave you another heart after Issei put a light spear threw it your body has been slowly turning into a dragon's" said Ddraig

"Wow and I still need to get you back for that Issei" said Murayama

"I said I'm sorry" said Issei putting up his hands

"Hey at least you got a laugh out of it" said Ddraig

"Haha true but Issei why do you have the shoot through the heart song as your ring tone?" asked Rias

"You know I can't remember but that was great timing you have to agree" said Issei

"True, now for Murayama having Ddraig's fire will there be any risk that she will get hurt or worse?" asked Sirzech

"No there will be no problems because one she has me and secondly her new heart will make her like a daughter DNA speaking to me so she can use any of my powers given time" said Ddraig

"Wow how strong will I be?" asked Murayama

"Given time I say you will become as strong as me in my prime but that will that about 100 hundred years before that happen" said surprising all

"Wow didn't expect that" said Issei

"Agreed well then if your ready Murayama" said Sirzech as he held out the jar with Ddraig's fire in

"Okay here goes" said Murayama as she opened the jar and the fire shoot out and went down Murayama's throat

"Are you okay Murayama?" asked Issei

"Ahh I'm fine and I feel stronger" said Murayama

"She's fine just don't go using it for a day or so to let your body get used to it" said Ddraig

"Well then should we head back home and get ready for Kokabiel's attack? Asked Issei

"Yes, let's go home for now" said Rias

"See you soon and be careful" said Sirzech they teleported off

(times skip a few days occult research club with everyone)

"Hmm it seems like the exorcists that Michael said would be coming have just touched down in the airport and they are caring Excalibur pieces" said Issei as he could feel the aura of the Excalibur coming off two females

"All right everyone you know what to do if you find them" said Rias

"Yes" said everyone

"Kiba are you okay?" asked Issei

"I'm fine now finally I can avenge my friends when we find Kokabiel" said Kiba

"Good just don't kill the exorcists but we can deal with this after lessons" said Issei

"Okay Issei" said Kiba as they all walked off to classes

(airport)

"Irina why do we have to go to the devils why can't we just get the Excalibur pieces and leave" said a blue haired girl to her partner

"Because Xenovia the archangel Michael told us to go to them because this is their territory and with us being here could start another war which the angels don't want" said Irina

"Fine let's just get going" said Xenovia

"Agreed" said Irina as they left

(later that night)

"Irina do you sense that" said Xenovia

"Yes, I do it's a very strong female devil ultimate class at a guess" said Irina

"What should we do?" asked Xenovia

"They could be one of the devils that serve one of the devil in charge of this area so don't attack them but keep your guard up just in case" said Irina

"You know nyaa it's not nice to talk about people as if they're not here nyaa" said Kuroka as she walked out from the shadows

"Kuroka what's a SS level stray doing here are you working with Kokabiel?" asked Irina as both drew their swords

"Ex stray and if you think I will work with that crow your wrong nyaa but you're not wrong about me working with the fallen nyaa" said Kuroka

"How do we know your not a stray anymore and why are you working with the fallen angels?" asked Irina keeping their swords drawn

"Because she belongs to me Issei Hyoudou the only son of Azazel the leader of are kind" said Issei as he flew down to the three

"The fallen angel's leader's son what are you doing here?" asked Xenovia

"One because I live here and secondly to kick the shit out of Kokabiel before I take him back for questioning then kill him for trying to start a war" said Issei as Kuroka hugged his left arm

"Nyaa I missed you Issei nyaa" said Kuroka as moved Issei's left wing around her

"You were gone for 30 minutes and you were supposed to get some food because you ate the fish again that was your punishment" said Issei

"But Koneko ate half of it nyaa" said Kuroka

"True but Koneko is younger than you so she has less control over her instincts than you" said Issei

"Umm sorry to interrupt but why are you living here with the little sisters of two of the devil kings aren't you supposed to hate each other?" asked Irina

"Just because that book says we are supposed to be enemies doesn't mean all of us hate each other now everyone is at my house at the moment so follow us" said Issei as he started walking off with Kuroka in his left arm as he wrapped his right-wing round himself

"Hugh fine let's go" said Irina as they sheathed their swords and started following Issei

"Irina are you sure we can trust him he could be leading us into a trap" said Xenovia

"Xenovia if he wanted us dead he would have killed us by now and besides it's cold" said Irina as she shivered

"Fare enough" said Xenovia

(Issei's house)

"Wow that's a big house you live in!" said Irina surprised at the size of Issei's house

"Blame my father but it's a nice place to live in and all the cleaning is done by magic" said Issei as they went inside

"Issei your back and I see you found the exorcist" said Rias

"Actually, Kuroka found them when she should have been shopping" said Issei grabbing Kuroka's tails

"Nyaahh Issei I already said I'm sorry nyaahh" said Kuroka as Issei pulled on her tails just enough to hurt

"Your sleeping alone tonight Kuroka" said Issei

"Nyaahh? Please Issei forgive me please nyaa" said Kuroka giving Issei the face he couldn't resit or so she thought

"I might if you promise not to eat any fish we get right away again" said Issei as the face Kuroka made to get anything out of him only worked sometimes and most of the time just loved seeing her happy

"Okay nyaa" said Kuroka looking down sadly as he ears and tails went down as well

"Kuroka you are forgiven now don't look so sad you look so much prettier when your happy" said Issei as he kissed her

"Nyaa thank you Issei" said Kuroka as her tails swayed happily

"Umm" said Irina not sure how to respond to the situation

"Ahh right sorry well it to late to talk now stay the night and we will talk in the morning Raynare get them two rooms to sleep in" said Issei

"Yes, Issei please follow me" said Raynare

"Irina do you trust them?" whispered Xenovia

"We have no choice they could kill us with ease let's just get some sleep" said Irina yawning

"Fine but be ready" whispered Xenovia back as they walked off

"Well we should be going to sleep as well" said Issei "Joining us Rias?"

"Sure" said Rias as everyone new that Rias and Issei were more like husband and wife now


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen angel and Dragon natural hybrid

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(the next morning)

"Ahh what a night" said Issei as he woke up with Rias and Kuroka naked hugging him "Well best get started on breakfast, then we have to deal with Kokabiel" said Issei as he managed to untangle himself from Rias and Kuroka without waking them got dressed and went down stairs

(kitchen)

"Hmm I'll do everyone a Japanese breakfast" said Issei as he started making breakfast "I wonder when those exorcists will be up?"

(just outside the kitchen with Irina and Xenovia)

"Irina, we should leave now and get this over with then head back to the Vatican" said Xenovia

"Xenovia will I don't like being here we should at least get breakfast" said Irina

"Okay but as soon as we're done we are leaving" said Xenovia

"Okay" said Irina as they walked into the kitchen with Issei talking to Michael through a portal

"So Issei is there any to report?" asked Michael

"No, just that those exorcists are staying with me at the moment to be honest they are extremely rude, I know we're supposed to be enemy's but come on" said Issei

"Hugh is it Xenovia she was raised in the church so she doesn't know anything else besides that life, will Irina used to live a few houses away from where you live" said Michael

"Yeah Xenovia is more brawn than brains not surprising considering that she wields Excalibur destruction" said Issei will making breakfast "But she could at least try she has nearly started war I don't know how many fucking times already"

"I'll talk to her when I can see you Issei" said Michael

"See ya" said Issei as he was about to finish breakfast as the portal closed

"Umm Issei why are you talking to the Archangel Michael?" asked Irina

"Well if you were listen which was rude by the way, we were talking about Kokabiel and if anything, new had happened" said Issei

"But why did it seem so friendly between you two?" asked Xenovia

"Well his is my uncle" said Issei "Everyone breakfast" yelled Issei

"How is Michael your uncle you're a fallen" said Irina

"True but my father was a pure blood angel before he became a fallen and Michael was his brother and they still consider each other brother's" said Issei as some started coming into the dining area

"Smells great Issei what did you make?" asked Rias as she came in with Kuroka and the other's

"It's a Japanese breakfast enjoy" said Issei as he served up everyone

"Let's just eat and leave Irina" whispered Xenovia to Irina

"Fine but I'm going to enjoy my home countries food again, if Michael is friendly with Issei then I say he is trustable" said whispered Irina

"How are you holding up Kiba?" asked Issei telepathically to Kiba

"I'm fine Issei thanks for asking, I just can't wait until we find Valper then I can avenge my friends" said Kiba back

During breakfast there was mostly just small talk Irina and Xenovia left as soon as they were finished, the girls went out into town leaving Issei, Kiba and Fafnir at the house. Kiba was practicing his sword skills will Issei was working on the scared gear for Fafnir sins now he could use the stuff he gathered on the boosted gear he could improve his own one for Fafnir. Issei, Kuroka and Raynare had been asked to see Azazel, Sirzech, Serafall and Michael so they left around 3pm.

(time skip Kokabiel fight Kiba Scene same as Anime)

Kiba feel to the ground in a trance like state as several kids of multiple ages appeared as ghosts surrounding him.

"It's okay"

"If everyone gathers together…"

"Take us in…"

"It's not scary, even if there is no god…"

"Even if god isn't watching over us…"

"Our hearts will always be…"

"One!" they all said as they absorbed themselves into Kiba's body

Everyone was crying at the heart-breaking scene.

"My comrades didn't want me to wish for revenge. That's not what they wanted. But I felt like I had to defeat the evil that is before me so that there would not be other's like us … created anymore!" said Kiba as he materialised his demonic blade

"FREED!" screamed Valper

"COMING!" Creamed Freed as he landed in front of Valper

"Your opponent is me!" said Xenovia whacking him away like a fly

"Hmph, you fool! You should've just let yourself be disposed of" said Valper

"Kiba! Beat that bastard Freed and those Excalibur's! Don't waste their feelings and their souls!" shouted Arthur snapping Kiba out of his trance like state

"Arthur!" said Kiba surprised

"Do it, Yuuto! You are apart of my family, part of the Gremory household. No knight of mine would lose to something like an Excalibur" said Rias making Kiba smile

"Yuuto! I believe in you!" Akeno said joining in with the encouragement

"Yuuto! Fight nyaa!" said Koneko

"Everyone" said Kiba as he stood up and turned his attention back to Valper

"I will become a sword. My comrade's souls whose have merged with mine, let's overcome this together! Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished. I'll become a sword for the president and for my comrades! SWORD BIRTH" Kiba shouted as lights of both mixtures of light and darkness embedded his held blade

"Sword of betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and devil powers. Stop it if you can!" said Kiba as crimson letters appeared on the side of his blade

"Holy and devil fused together into a sword?!" Rias said fascinated by Kiba's sudden forgery

"This is it! Kiba's balance breaker!" said Arthur happily

"That's impossible! For two opposing elements to mix together like that… something like that shouldn't be possible!" said Valper cowering as Kiba walked towards him

"Kiba Yuuto, let's destroy that Excalibur and those heathens together" said Xenovia now joining Kiba's side

"Is that really alright with you?" asked Kiba turning to Xenovia

"At this point, even though it's a holy sword, it isn't holy any longer. It's a strange sword. Peter, Basillius, Dionysius and the blessed virgin Mary! Please hear my prayers!" said Xenovia creating a hole in the dimension as a sword shot out from the hole bound in holy chains

"In the name of the saint living in this blade…I set you free! Holy sword Durandal!" said Xenovia breaking the chains as soon as her hand mad contact with the handle

"Well I'll be, I knew Xenovia was a natural wielder but for it to be Durandal!" said Arthur in his head surprised

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything on this world" said Rias stunned by its sudden arrival

"How are you holding that my research never went into Durandal!" screamed Valper

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals. This wild guy cuts to pieces anything he touches. He doesn't always listen to me either, for that he is held in another dimension" said Xenovia

"I don't believe you!" screamed Freed as he swung he Excalibur at Xenovia

"Yours is just a broken holy sword. It is no match for my Durandal" said Xenovia just barely missing Freed who used Excalibur rapid specs to dodge her

"Bitch!" screamed Freed

"That sword isn't enough to sever are hopes!" said Kiba as he collided with Freed's

"It broke!?" screamed Freed because as soon as his and Kiba's sword collided his broke into pieces

"Did you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!" said Kiba as Freed collapsed after Kiba sliced him making Freed faint from the shock

"I get it now if the balance of holy and devil is of set… that means that not only the devil kings died but all so" said Valper as a huge golden light spear stabbed through him causing him to disintegrate

"Valper you were really talented but you had to go and put two and two together" said Kokabiel

"What was Valper talking about answer me" asked Xenovia

"Haha what the hell I'm starting a war!" crackled Kokabiel laughing "God is dead"

"Impossible God can't be dead" said Xenovia as she fell onto her knee's

"Haha and do you know what's even funnier you know the person that did it!" laughed Kokabiel

"Who killed god?" asked Xenovia weakly

"It was Issei!" "Well I don't blame him, God tried to use him as a weapon to kill all life" laughed Kokabiel

"No way" said Xenovia

"Kokabiel you will stop this at once" said Michael as he flew in with Issei, Raynare and Kuroka

"Haha do you really think I'm going to listen to you brother?" said Kokabiel saying brother with discuss

"Lord Michael is it true that Issei killed God?" asked Xenovia

"Yes, it is but do not think bad of Issei he had done the right thing father tried to kill all living life for no reason" said Michael

"Enough! Now that you're here I can kill you!" said Kokabiel as he formed a giant golden light spear and threw it at Michael and the other's

"Sorry Kokabiel you're not starting a war father wants you taken back for questioning but he didn't say you had to be in one-piece though" said Issei as he neutralised Kokabiel's light spear

"Well look who it's the disgusting dragon and fallen hybrid!" said Kokabiel with disgust "How's your mother oh right"

"Is that your way of fighting me trying to use the disappearance of my mother against me you are nothing but the lowest of the low" said Issei sending a light spear at Kokabiel taking of his right hand and hitting a few of his wings making blood and black fathers go everywhere

"A dragon and fallen hybrid he can't be the black light dragon!" said Xenovia panicking in her thoughts

"Ahh you little bitch I'll teach you your place!" screamed Kokabiel as he lunched several light spears at Issei who had taken flight

"Hugh to think I used to fear you, this will be quick sins I can tell Sona and her servants are running out of power" said Issei dodging Kokabiel's light spear

"Fine then bring it on" said Kokabiel lunching more light spears at Issei

(a few minutes later)

"Well whoever my father sent to pick you up should be here in three two one" said Issei as he stood over the stump of Kokabiel that was now only just his body and nothing else

"Looks like you made my job easy Issei" said a female voice in white armour as she broke through Sona's barrier in a white light with a touch of blue

"Vali, so father sent you how have you been?" asked Issei

"Is that the white dragon empress?" asked Rias shocked

"Who?" asked Murayama

"She holds my brother, she's are enemy be careful" said Ddraig

"I have been fine Issei thank you for making my job require no work" said Vali as she picked up Kokabiel and the still unconscious Freed and got ready to leave

"Are you just going to ignore me brother?" asked Ddraig

"Brother it's been some time how have you been?" asked a voice from the armour

"I've been fine but why are you asking me this we have been fighting for hundreds of years and this is the first time you talk to me is to ask how I have been?" asked Ddraig surprised

"You have a fare point, but I think it's time we stopped this stupid feud of ours I can't even remember what we were fighting over" said Albion

"True I can't remember why we were fighting either" said Ddraig

"Will I also want the same as Albion I still would like to have friendly fights, I'll be back soon be ready for it" said Vali as she took off

"Issei how do you know the white dragon empress?" asked Rias as everyone walked over to him

"I found her a few years back she was injured so it took her in and healed her, then I found out that she had no place to go so I let her stay and trained her" said Issei

"Issei tell me why did you kill God?" asked Xenovia

"Because I'm a light dragon that's why" said Issei

"But I thought light dragons were good" said Xenovia shocked

"No, they were the worst beings alive they killed everyone even angels" said Issei

"Does that mean you were originally an angel?" asked Xenovia

"No, I'm the only light dragon naturally born, light dragons were made of gods power and were design to kill all live" said Issei

"Is that true Michael?" asked Xenovia

"Yes, it is" said Michael sadly

"Then I can't serve you anymore I'm sorry" said Xenovia

"I understand" said Michael

"You can't go back to the church either you will be declared a heretic and most likely killed" said Issei "Well you can stay at my place for tonight and whatever you decide to do my place will be open for you" said Issei

"Thank you Issei" said Xenovia

"Well we have a lot of work to do and you are needed for this Issei" said Michael as he gathered the pieces of Excalibur

"Damit!" said Issei "I was going to get a drink hugh fine let's get this over with"

(time skip two days school first break)

"Great we're just waiting on one more person" said Rias taking a sip of tea

"Who are we waiting on sister Rias?" asked Asia

"Me" said Xenovia appearing at the door

"Xenovia what are you doing here?" asked Murayama

"When I took Irina back to the church they had somehow found out what happen so they tried to kill me" said Xenovia "I ran to here but by the time I got here the church were already waiting I managed to kill them but not before one landed a lethal blow on me, luckily Rias found me and I became a devil"

"What?" said Murayama surprised as Xenovia spread her devil wings

"Well then everyone let's welcome are new member" said Rias as Akeno brought out a cake and so the little party began

(time skip lunch)

"Well that was an interesting lesson" said Murayama as Rias and her group were walking to their club room

"Why's that Murayama?" asked Rias

"All the guys were talking about how they were going to have sex with Xenovia, but Xenovia shut them down straight away it was so funny to laugh at" said Murayama

"Haha" said Rias as they got to the club door

"So, is my Rias being a good girl?" asked a voice from inside the room

"It can't be" said Rias

"Ara-ara" said Akeno laughing in her hand

"Brother what are you doing here?" asked Rias as they went inside the club room

"I came here to see you can't a brother come see his sister" said Sirzech as he was having a glass of wine with Grayfia, Issei, Kuroka, Raynare

"You're the devil king you can't just do this" said Rias

"I also came here for business so I can" said Sirzech standing up

"You're a devil king I'm Xenovia it's a pleasure to meet you" said Xenovia as she bowed

"You don't need to bow to me" said Sirzech "You serve my little sister and if she considers you family then I do as well"

"Master we need to fine a place to stay" said Grayfia as she got up a pit tipsy

"Haha I forgot how much of a light weight you are Grayfia, just stay at my place" said Issei as he grabbed Grayfia stopping her from failing over

"I'm not a light weight" said Grayfia but everyone could she was getting tipsy

"Thanks, Issei we will head there now sins Grayfia needs to sober up a bit" said Sirzech

"What business are you here for brother?" asked Rias

"We're going to be holding a peace meeting here" said Sirzech

"Peace meeting?" asked Rias confused

"Yes, we have decided to hold the peace meeting between devils, fallen angels and angels here, and we're hoping to get peace between are kinds not this cold war style we have at the moment" said Sirzech

"Well then let's get everything ready" said Rias

(time skip peace meeting)

"For this peace we are going to need the opinions of three people in this room, Vali, Issei and Murayama what's your say on this peace?" asked Azazel

"I want peace" said Issei

"Same here" said Vali

"Same here" said Murayama

"Well then let us sign the peace treaty then" said Michael

"Well it looks like some people don't want us to sign this treaty given that they have killed are guards" said Issei

"Probably the old Satan faction is attacking" said Sirzech

"Hugh let's deal with them then" said Issei as he blew a hole through the wall "And they are a part of a faction called the Khaos Brigade"

"Issei don't wreck my school" said Sona

"It's going to get destroyed anyway because look at their aim" said Issei as the old Satan faction were now shooting at them missing every shoot "Are we in some movie or game were the enemies have bad aims?"

"Haha true, some devil king decedents they bring shame to my great-grandfather's name" said Vali

"Great-grandfather's name?" asked everyone besides Issei, Azazel and Kuroka

"Haha oh this is going to be fun" said Vali as she spread her eight devil wings

"What the hell!?" yelled everyone besides the angels

"Meet Vali Lucifer the great-granddaughter of Lucifer himself" said Issei as everyone felt as if their jaws hit the ground

"Well that's umm unexpected" said Sirzech

"Let's give her some back up" said Issei as he spread his fallen wings and darted at full speed into the group of old Satan devils

"Your right let's not let them have all the fun" said Azazel

(a few minutes later near the end of the fight)

"Hugh the low-class peasants are only good for serving us and nothing else" said a female devil

"Says the woman that has been hiding behind them" said Issei as he killed the last old Satan faction weak devils

"I am no woman I am Katerea Leviathan, I am a devil king" screamed Katerea with pride in her voice

"You're a Leviathan don't make me laugh, you only bring shame to the original devil kings" said Vali as she landed

"Vali Lucifer your half blood bitch, you have brayed the true devil kings of this world for that you will die" screamed Katerea

"Ha I'll die to a devil that has never trained a day in her live don't make me laugh" laughed Vali

"Haha looks like are faction leader is here" said Katerea as a black portal opened and a small black-haired girl came through with another slightly smaller girl with the same looks

"Is that Ophis we're dead" said Sirzech panicking a Ophis's sudden appearance

"Ophis let's kill these ahh!" screamed Katerea as Ophis shoot a snake through her

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice that you were using me and my power your wrong" said Ophis as she finished off Katerea

"Ophis it's been a while" said Issei "Who may I ask is the little girl that looks like you?" asked Issei

"I call her Lilith, she is a copy of my power from when Cao Cao stole some of my power to make another copy of me making her my daughter" said Ophis surprising everyone

"Well that is surprising" said Issei as Lilith came up to her and started sniffing him "Umm Lilith"

"You have mother's smell on you and the smell of something sweet" said Lilith

"Sweet oh you mean this" said Issei as he grabbed some chocolate out of a pocket dimension

"Give me!" said Lilith childishly as she tried to grab the chocolate

"Haha yet this is defiantly a child of Ophis" said Issei as he gave Lilith the chocolate and tossed some to Ophis as well

"Umm son why is Ophis so friendly with you?" asked Azazel asking the question everyone was wondering

"We spoke the night after I defeated Riser, she wanted to take me as a mate sins I'm now a low-level dragon god" said Issei "But I said I prefer to, know a person before I mate with them so I said she would come to me at some point"

"Okay, but Ophis don't you want to kill great red still?" asked Azazel

"I still hate baka red but Issei interests me more" said Ophis muffled as she was eating the chocolate

"Well it's not like we can stop her" said Azazel

"Now we best be off" said Michael as he spread his wings ready to leave

"Lord Michael may I ask a favour?" asked Murayama

"As long as it's in my power" said Michael

"Do you think you can allow Asia and Xenovia to start praying again, for some times I've noticed as something is missing from their lives and praying is my best guest" said Murayama as Asia and Xenovia had shocked faces

"Is that true Asia, Xenovia?" asked Michael

"Yes, it is Lord Michael even though we have both have become devils for different reasons praying was the biggest part of our lives" said Xenovia

"Then answer me this, would you still pray even though you both now father is dead and what he has done?" asked Michael

"Xenovia didn't betray us? She just learned what god did and when the church found out about it they portrayed her as evil a heretic, why did I have to believe them I called my best friend a heretic she must hate me now" said Irina in thoughts surprised "I would also like to ask if you could allow them Lord Michael" said Irina

"Irina?" asked Xenovia surprised

"Xenovia I want to apologise, when the church told me to became a devil they said you did horrible things and I believed it without questioning it I'm so sorry" said Irina as she started to cry

"Irina, it's okay I forgive you" said Xenovia as she walked over to her friend and hugged her forgetting that she had a cross on

"Thank you Xenovia and Asia I'm sorry for the name I called you for being able to heal devil's and fallen" said Irina still crying lightly

"It is okay I hold nothing against you" said Asia joining in hugging Irina

"Ahh that's sweet" said Issei as a small tear came out of his left eye

"Yes, it is and I don't see the problem of two devils praying" said Michael

"Thank you lord Michael" said Xenovia "Dear lord oww" said Xenovia and Asia as they started praying

"Haha give it some time I have to return to heaven and change the system a little" said Michael "Irina time for us to go, Sirzech do you mind sending over a copy of any information on the evil pieces" asked Michael

"Sure, let me guess you'll use it to great your own version" said Sirzech

"That's a good idea can we have a copy as well" asked Azazel

"Yes, both are kinds need to increase are numbers and it will help are relationships as well" said Issei

"Agreed I'll get Ajuka to send over any information soon as he can" said Sirzech

"Well then let's started repairing the school" said Sona

(time skip back at Issei's house, Issei's research and testing room)

"And that should do it how are you feeling Fafnir?" asked Issei as he finished working on Fafnir's gear

"Fine everything seems fine but it's late so I'm going to sleep" said Fafnir

"Night" said Issei as he placed the little spear into a little bad of sort's as it changed into Fafnir put familiar size and fell asleep

"Issei I thought you would like a drink" said Raynare nocking at the door

"Ahh Raynare thank you come in" said Issei as he leaned back in his chair

"You're welcome Issei" said Raynare as she gave Issei a hot cup of coco blushing

"Raynare you were never very good at hiding your feelings" said Issei in his thoughts "How is everyone at the moment?" asked Issei

"Everyone is in the living room watching tv, Ophis and Lilith are eating sweets with Koneko and Kuroka they seem to be getting along very well" said Raynare "Is Issei ignoring me on purpose just to tease me" said Raynare in thoughts "Well if you don't need anything Issei I'll be in the living room" said Raynare as she started walking away

"So, you're just going to give up just like that Raynare? I could smell your arousal as you walked in here" said Issei as he got up and walked up to Raynare

"I give up because I'm only a weak fallen you are the next leader of are kind I can't stand by someone of your power" said Raynare sadly as she started crying

"Raynare you are not weak, you can be as strong as you want" said Issei as he hugged Raynare and gently stroked her hair

"Really sniff do you mean it?" asked Raynare sniffling as she looked up to Issei

"Yes, I do if you put your heart to it you can do almost anything" said Issei as he wiped away Raynare's tears

"Thank you Issei" said Raynare as she took Issei in a deep kiss which she hoped Issei wouldn't be mad at her for doing it

"So Raynare is this aggressive type well sorry Raynare but I won't be dominated by anyone" said Issei in his thoughts because as soon as Raynare kissed him the fight for dominance over the others mouth began, will at first Raynare had the upper hand because of surprising Issei that didn't last long

"Mhh ahh Issei ahh" moaned Raynare as Issei's hand started to roam about her body teasing her at his will

"Haha did you really think you can have dominance over me Raynare? I think it's time this dragon tamed this naughty little raven" said Issei as he pushed Raynare onto the bed in the room which was there for when any of his projects went on for long amounts of time

"Issei ahhhh" screamed Raynare as Issei ripped her clothes off and started nibbling on her left nipple will his left hand went down to her pussy

"Do you like this my little raven?" asked Issei will he was a dragon and would dominate her he couldn't bring himself to force himself on her

"Yes, please more Issei I'm yours and yours alone" moaned Raynare giving Issei the go ahead

"Very well then it will hurt at first but the pain will soon disappear" said Issei as he lined himself up with Raynare's pussy

"I'm ready Issei but please be gentle" said Raynare nervous

"Okay here I go" said Issei as he pushed into being even more careful because of being a dragon his size was bigger than the common supernatural being

"AHH! IT's HURTS!" screamed Raynare

"You can hold onto me until it's over" said Issei as he kissed her and brought her into a hug

(a few minutes later)

"I'm okay now Issei please move" said Raynare as she started bucking her hips against Issei

"Okay here we go I'll start slowly tell me when it's okay to go quicker" said Issei as he started thrusting at a gently speed getting lovely moans out of Raynare

"Ahh ahh this is so good ahh more Issei please" moaned Raynare

"Okay Raynare I'll make it so that you can't walk tomorrow!" said Issei as he put Raynare onto all fours on the bed and started fucking her as hard as he could making her cum nonstop

"Ahh yes Issei! Fuck me!" screamed Raynare as Issei grabbed some of her hair and pulled her back into a kiss

"I'm going to cum are you ready my little light Ray" said Issei as he started fucking Raynare harder and deeper

"Ahh please cum in me mhh" moaned Raynare as Issei took her in another deep kiss

"Well then here you go my little light Ray" said Issei as he started cumming in Raynare

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh thank you Issei" said Raynare happily as she fell asleep

"Haha I guess she was still tired from fighting. Well I'll put her in her room then join the others" said Issei as he used magic to clean Raynare up then took her to her room then went and joined the others


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen angel and Dragon natural hybrid

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(the next day Issei's place)

"Everyone, we are going to the school quickly then were going to the underworld" said Rias

"Why's that sister Rias?" asked Asia confused

"Well, where going to the school to grab one more member of my family, then where going to hell because it's the gathering of young devil's" said Rias

"So Sirzech has told you to release your other bishop?" asked Sona

"Yes, he said he was going to tell me a few days before the peace meeting but forgot" said Rias

"Well then let's go" said Issei

(the sealed room)

"Where here" said Rias

"That's a strong seal, but it seems that it weakens around night time" said Issei studding the seal

"Yes, my brother put it up because when I got this servant I wasn't strong enough to control his power" said Rias "Well then let's undo this seal"

"Nooo!" screamed a voice inside the sealed room

"Your seal is undone, you can come out now" said Rias as she walked in with everyone

"No, I don't want to it's nice in here, I don't want to see my friend's frozen faces again" said a voice from a coffin

"A vampire, I didn't expect that" said Issei looking at the coffin

"Come out Rias-sama told you to" said Murayama grabbing the coffin lid and pulling it off revealing a platinum blond haired girl "Another blond bishop, thank you Lucifer"

"Murayama, you do know that's a guy right" said Issei

"What!?" screamed Murayama in shock "You can't be, you look so much like a girl" said Murayama as she did that classic anime teleport round the male vampire looking at him all over "You look way to good in girl's clothes"

"But these are clothes are cuter" said the vampire "Stop looking at me!" said the vampire as time froze

"Did he just freeze time?" asked Asia

"Yes, he did, Gasper has a scared gear that can stop time it's called" said Rias as Issei cut her off

"Forbidden Balor View, now wonder Sirzech decided to seal him away, that is a very dangerous scared gear if the user doesn't know how to control it, so he a dhamphir" said Issei

"Yes, he is, I found him in the underworld he had just been stabbed by some vampire hunter's, I gave him the choice and he took it" said Rias as she went and hugged Gaspy

"Rias, why did you unseal me?" asked Gasper

"My brother says I'm strong enough to help you control your power now, I want to help you overcome this fear Gaspy" said Rias

"I'm scared Rias I don't want to see my friend's frozen faces anymore" said Gaspy as he shock in fear remembering the past

"Rias, can me and Gaspy talk on are own for a bit?" asked Issei

"What's your plan Issei?" asked Rias

"We are going to have a man to man talk, with my father having some information in his gear it could help him control it better, but there is one quick way to speed your control Gaspy" said Issei

"What's that Issei?" asked Gaspy

"You drink some blood of a dragon, are kinds blood can do many things and helping a person control their power is one" said Issei

"Noo, I can't drink blood!" said Gaspy as he yelled slightly as he disappeared then appeared in a box against the wall

"What kind of vampire doesn't drink blood?" asked Xenovia being the most clueless out of everyone

"Vampires are probably the strictest being in the worlds about pure blood lines, most half-bloods even if they are related to people in power it means nothing to them" said Issei as he walked over to Gaspy and rubbed his hair

"You don't hate me for being a half blood?" asked Gaspy

"No, it doesn't matter what you are, what matters is what is in here" said Issei as he pointed to Gaspy's heart

"Well then, we'll leave you two for say an hour then we have to leave for the underworld" said Rias smiling at the heart warming scene. Rias knew that she had made the right choice falling in love with Issei, he's kind, caring, helpful he could be anything you wanted him to be, not to mention he was great in bed "Are lives are just going to get better and better from now on" said Rias in her mind as a light blush came over her as she tried to hide it, but Akeno saw Rias blushing and knew what she was thinking

"Ara-ara, if Issei is making Rias blush like that he must be great in bed" laughed Akeno in her mind as he sadistic side was screaming at her to tease Rias

"Okay, see you soon" said Issei as everyone left "Ready Gaspy?" asked Issei

"Mostly I don't know if I could drink blood so soon though" said Gaspy with some bravery but at the same time scared

"It's okay Gaspy, we'll take it a pace you feel comfortable with, but you will need to drink blood if you want to get stronger" said Issei

"Right, I'll become a man that Rias can be proud of" said Gaspy as he stood up with a serous look on his face

"Haha, that's the spirit Gaspy, now let's go over a few things then we'll go and join the other's ready to go to the Gremory mansion" said Issei laughing at Gasper's determination all he needed was the right person to help him and he would become a great man 

(train ride)

"Wow, this is a big place" said Asia looking out the window

"Yes, this all belong to my family, and one day some of it will be yours as well so find a place you like" said Rias who was cuddling with Issei who also had Kuroka on his right, Koneko on his right leg and Raynare on his left leg

"I need to figure out another plan for this, because I can't really move, but I'm not complaining to much, just don't get a hard on" said Issei in his mind

"Hey, Sona" said Issei as he felt them walking in

"Good afternoon, everyone" said Sona

"This is your train driver, there are going to be some delays to day it should only a half an hour or so to your ride" said the train driver over the mic

"Well let's hope it doesn't take too long" said Sona as the train suddenly stop sending people on top of each other

"The emergency brakes have been activated" announced the trains system

"Is everyone okay?" asked Rias

"Yeah, we can even do it again" said Murayama as she now had a great view of Akeno's breasts

"Well then let's" started Rias as everyone was teleported

(same place as they were transported in anime)

"Where are we? And who teleported us?" asked Asia

"I don't know, but be on your guard without Issei and the others we have lost a lot of power so we'll have to work without them" said Rias

"Right" said everyone as a dragon appeared around the hill and started attacking them

(end of the fight)

"That's enough" said Azazel

"Azazel, what is the meaning of this?!" asked Rias very pissed off

"My stupid father wanted to test how strong you all are, so he asked me to call Tannin to test you since you would probably hold back against us" said Issei

"Did you know of this Issei?" asked Rias

"No well yes, I knew he was going to test your strength but I didn't think he would do this" said Issei holding up his hands

"Is he lying Koneko?" asked Rias

"No, he isn't" said Koneko reading Issei's aura this was thanks to Kuroka teaching her

"Okay then, but I'll get you back for this Azazel" said Rias

"Haha, I can't wait" said Azazel as he teleported away

"Hugh, wait Issei you said this was Tannin right, the dragon king turned devil" said Rias

"Yes, I did, everyone meet my grandfather" laughed Issei

"It's nice to meet you" said everyone bowing to Tannin

"So, my grandson these are the devils you have taken an interest in" said Tannin

"Yes grandfather" said Issei "Well we best get to the Gremory household"

"Agreed" said Rias

(Gremory household)

"It's nice to be back, even though it was only a few weeks ago we were here" said Rias

"At least we can relax this time" said Asia

"I'm afraid not Rias" said Sirzech appearing

"Why's that brother?" asked Rias

"Have you forgotten what time of year it is, it's the gathering of young devils" said Sirzech

"Oh, I totally forgot" said Rias

"Haha, and we are using the same place to have another peace singing with Lord Odin" said Sirzech

"That old pervert" said Issei as he sighed Issei

"Pervert?" asked a few

"Yes, he is, you best keep your guard up when he's here" said Issei

"Great, well then let's get inside" said Rias sighing

(time skip to the two young devils fighting at the conference)

"If you got a death wish, I'm happy to fill it, Zephyrdor!" said Seekvaira Agares

"Filling is my job, like I said before, if you need a virgin-purgen, I'd volunteer." Said Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas

"What's their deal?" asked Xenovia

"We're gonna rumble" said Saji

"Right on cue" said Rias

"At least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years" said Sairaorg

"Hello, Sairaorg" said Rias

"I'll give a warmer welcome later" (approaches Seekvaira and Zephyrdor) "That's enough, don't dishonour the Agares Family by humouring him, princess. We all know he's Glasya-Labolas' problem child" said Sairaorg

"Screw you, jackass! Nobody talks about me like that!" said Zephyrdor

"I know it's strict, but that's your only warning. If you want to push it, I'd be more than happy to show you the door" said Sairaorg (cracking his knuckles)

"Ha, I'm not afraid of Bael trash!" said Zephyrdor (lunges at Sairaorg only to get knocked back to a wall and fall unconscious causing Asia to be flown back by the force but is caught by Diodora Astaroth)

"Don't worry, you're alright" said Diodora softly

"Uh, thank you." Said Asia

"That was nuts!" said Saji happily

"A fine showing by the next Bael Family head. No shock though. He is my cousin after all" said Rias

"I felt a fight going on what happened?" asked Issei as he appeared with his group

"Two young devils, started fighting and Sairaorg stopped them" said Rias as she walked over to Issei and kissed him

"So, this is the strongest of the young devil's, it's nice to meet you I'm Issei" said Issei as he extended he hand to shake Sairaorg

"So, this is Issei Hyoudou the guy that has stolen my cousins heart, hmm when we can I would like to fight against you to see how strong you are" said Sairaorg shacking Issei's hand

"Agreed, I would like to have a fight as well a full power battle one day" said Issei laughing

"Issei, lord Odin is about to arrive" said Sirzech appearing

"Hugh, great I have a feeling Loki doesn't want this peace talk to happen" said Issei sighing

"Why's that Issei?" asked Sirzech

"Come on Sirzech, Loki has been trying to destroy the world since he was born, with this happening it will make it harder for him to do" said Issei

"True" said Sirzech

"Master, Lord Odin is here" said Grayfia walking up to them

"Thank you Grayfia, well time to meet Lord Odin again, Rias, Sona you can come as well" said Sirzech

(a few minutes later)

"Lord Odin it's nice to see you again" said the devil kings as Odin appeared with Rossweisse and Baraqiel

"It's good to see you as well" said Lord Odin

"Akeno" said Baraqiel

"Father, it's good to see you again" said Akeno as she walked up to her father and hugged him

"I don't know how to thank you for this Issei" said Baraqiel as a tear shed from his eye

"You don't need to thank me Baraqiel, she needed to know the truth" said Issei

"Well then, shall we proceed with the peace signing Lord Odin" said Sirzech

"Agreed" said Odin as he was about to place

"Objection" said a voice

"I'm surprised he waited this long" said Odin looking backwards

"You arrogant fool, I am the Norse God Loki greetings" said Loki coming through a portal

"All right, now we have a party" said Azazel

"Lord Loki, you may be the Norse God of mischief but that gives you now right to cause problems here" said Sirzech

"See Odin, are great all father mingling with lesser mythologies cause's me to suffer indescribable torment Sirzech" said Loki

"Leave Loki, if you return to Valhalla I'll forgive you for the public upfront" said Odin as a few devil guards surrounded him

"Really? You can shove your forgiveness" said Loki

"Oh great, another man without manners" said Rossweisse

"If he choices to sign an alliance with the other mythologies, it will make thing incredibly for me to set Ragnarok into motion" said Loki

"The lyrics are different but the song sounds the same, look kid you're just a clown working for the Khaos Brigade" said Azazel

"Working for no, working with yes but I admit this op was my idea, now let me introduce you to my beloved son" said Loki as Fenrir appeared sending the devils closest to Loki flying them letting out a terrifying roar making everyone get ready to fight

Loki clicked his fingers making Fenrir jump into one of the pillars making derby fall towards Asia and Gaspy. Making Akeno send out a bolt of lightning to destroy it making Fenrir turn his attention to her as he stepped towards her

"My daughter is of limits punk!" said Baraqiel as he shot Fenrir with a powerful lightning blast

"Oh, look a hero" said Loki mocking Baraqiel as a green light appeared under him and Fenrir

"You left yourself open" said Beelzebub

"Beelzebub!" screamed Loki as himself and Fenrir were trapped and teleported away

"Well played" said Sirzech

"Are you hurt Akeno?" asked Baraqiel

"I'm fine" said Akeno

"Well now. we have to get ready to deal with Loki" said Sirzech

"We have a few days at best, so we have some time" said Beelzebub

"Well then, let's get planning then" said Michael

(later back at the Gremory household)

"Issei can we talk please?" asked Asia as she was now in a lovely yellow dress which showed of her new body

"Sure, where do you want to talk and what about?" answered Issei

"Can we talk in my room please?" asked Asia blushing nervously

"Sure, let's go" said Issei noticing what Asia wanted to know he could smell it she was in heat

(Asia's room)

"Issei, can you tell me why I'm burning up, and why Tannin was acting weird when he was training me and Asia?" asked Asia as the heat started to increase more

"You're in heat Asia, judging by the strength I can smell of it you're about a week into your first matting cycle" said Issei

"Why didn't you tell me this!" pouted Asia's cutely crossing her arms

"Sorry, I've never dealt with a female dragon in heat" apologised Issei

"How long will it last or how do I get rid of it?" asked Asia

"Given that you're a light dragon like me I would guess around two to three weeks but it might be different for you since you're a female" said Issei

"How long did it last for you?" asked Asia hoping to get a better idea of her heat cycle since they were both light dragons

"For me it lasted three weeks, a dragons first matting cycle said dragon will have little control so they usually find a partner to stop some of the affects until three weeks are over, said dragon also puts out a certain smell that tells other dragons that they are in heat" said Issei

"So, what do is smell like to you right now?" asked Asia fidgeting blushing making her breasts which where now the same size as Rossweisse's move giving Issei a nice view since she was in a dress that exposed the top part of her breasts

"Like wine, a freshly baked pie, you smell so sweet, I'm surprised Tannin didn't take you" said Issei as he walked up to her taking in her lovely scent, it was driving him mad

"Issei, what are you doing?" asked Asia as Issei took her in a hug and kissed her neck

"I'm sorry Asia, but I just can't resist your smell it's intoxicating" said Issei as his hands started wondering round Asia's body, his right hand going to her left breast it was the perfect size to fit in his hand firm enough to hold their shape but soft like a marshmallow at the same time his left hand when behind her and trailed down her spine until it reached her but cheeks, they were the same as her tits

"Ahh – ahh – Issei – ahh – we can't – I'll get – ahh – pregnant!" moaned Asia in-between breaths as Issei continued to play with her sensitive body as her lovely yellow dress she had on fell off leaving her with just her panties on since Issei had removed her bra when her dress came off

"I can take care of that, but I'll ask you now if you want to do it because I don't know if I can control myself much longer" said Issei as he continued to tweak both of Asia's nipple with his hand and now with his mouth

"How – ahh – can you – take care – ahh – of it – ahh?" asked Asia now a moaning mess at Issei's will

"Take a pill and it will stop you from getting pregnant for the duration of your heat cycle" said Issei as he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pot with a few little white pills in "But that's only if you want to do this, I won't force you to do anything" said Issei with love in his voice making Asia's heart skip a beat

"Please Issei, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else" said Asia as she kissed Issei

"If that's what you want Asia, but I must tell you one thing be for we start" said Issei parting from the kiss her lips where just as sweet as she was

"Mhh, what's that Issei" moaned Asia cutely as she parted from the kiss

"Are kind likes having dominance over are mates, it's usually done by fighting each other and the loser is loyal to the winner, but if we were to fight I would come out on top" said Issei

"Issei, I don't care if I'm submissive to you, I love you Issei, I want to be your side for ever" said Asia looking up at Issei's eye's full of love

"If that's what you want then shall we begin?" asked Issei as he gave Asia a tablet

"Yes, please Issei" said Asia as she started taking of Issei's clothes revealing Issei's toned body as she was getting impatient

"Oh, is the young dragon getting impatient? What a naughty little dragon" teased Issei as Asia had now pushed him onto her bed and started licking and kissing his dick

"Mhh – roar – mhh" said Asia as the heat started taking over her making her roar

"Haha, well then I think it's time this dragon taught you the pleasures of sex" said Issei as he put up a barrier to stop the noise of two dragons going at it

"Ahh – Issei – mhh" moaned Asia in surprise as Issei grabbed her head and forced his dick into her mouth

"You took my dick down to base on your first try, you're such a sluty young dragon" laughed Issei as Asia was now bobbing her head up and down on Issei's dick moaning and letting out roars "Keep it up Asia, you're going to have your first taste of cum" said Issei as he felt his first load ready to blow

Asia didn't say anything she just kept bobbing her head up and down, will massaging Issei's balls with her right hand as her left went down to her pussy lips.

"Of fuck, her I cum!" screamed Issei as he came inside Asia's mouth

"Mhh, Issei's cum tastes so good" moaned Asia as she let Issei's dick out of her mouth with a loud plop as a few drops came out and hit her face making her use her hands to lick it off will looking at Issei seductively

"Fuck it, I'm not holding back!" said Issei as he grabbed Asia and threw her onto the bed into a doggy style position which the surprise made her dragon wings and tail pot out

"Ahh, Issei mhh" moaned Asia as Issei climbed on top of her pinning her down and taking her in a deep kiss

"You're a naughty girl Asia, you should know better than to tease someone older than you" said Issei as he parted from the kiss will trailing his left hand down to her dripping pussy "Oh look at this, your pussy is dripping wet, for a person raised in the church since a baby you wouldn't think you where this sluty" said Issei as he brought his hand to his mouth to taste her

"Ahh, Issei please" begged Asia as she tried to buck her hips against Issei's hand but was denied when Issei held her in place

"That's not the correct way to ask your mate is it?" said Issei as he hit Asia's but getting a nice moan out of her "Oh, it seems your part masochist"

"Ahh please Issei, take me, I'm yours to use as you wish" begged Asia

"Good girl, I think you deserve a reward" said Issei as he pushed into her

"Ahhh! It hurts!" yelled Asia in pain as her virginity was gone in one thrust

"Shh, Shh my sweet Asia the pain will be soon replaced with pleasure" said Issei as he kissed Asia and gentle rubbed her wings since a dragon's wings where very sensitive

"Ahh, the pain is gone please Issei" moaned Asia as she started bucking her hips against Issei's dick

"Well then, let's have some fun!" said Issei as he used his left hand to grab her left arm and pull it back will doing the same to her right wing and started thrusting into her tight pussy as fast and hard as he wanted

"AHH – AHH – ISSEI! IT – AHH – FEELS – AHH – SO – GOOD!" screamed Asia in bliss cumming nonstop

"Haha, you like being at my will Asia? You're such a naughty girl!" said Issei as he let go of her arm and wing as he flipped her onto her back then used both his hands to hold her in place as he kept thrusting will take her will taking one of her breasts in his mouth

"AHH – YES – AHH – I – AHH – LOVE – AHH – BEING- AHH – AT – AHH – YOUR – AHH – WILL – AHH – I – AHH – LOVE – AHH- IT – AHH" screamed Asia as Issei showed no signs of slowing down

"Haha! Then tell me do you want your mates cum in your pussy, tell me!" commanded Issei as he could feel his next load ready to blow

"AHH – YES – AHH – CUM – AHH – IN – AHH – YOUR – AHH – MATES – AHH – HORNY – AHH – PUSSY – AHH!" screamed Asia as she rapped her legs around Issei's hip to keep him in since she could feel her biggest orgasm coming and she wanted Issei to cum with her at the same time

"Good girl, here you go" said Issei as he started cumming inside Asia

"Mhh!" moaned Asia in the kiss

(a few minutes later)

"That was amazing, can we go again?" asked Asia

"Well first we should say hello to are guests?" asked Issei "That means you can come out Kuroka, Raynare and Rias"

"What?!" said Asia surprised

"How long have you known we've been here nyaa?" asked Kuroka as they stepped out of Kuroka's portal

"For a will, I guess you didn't like me not being in bed with you" laughed Issei since he could smell the girl's arousal and that they had each other's scent on each other meaning that they had some fun will they were watching "Asia, I can tell they want to have sex as well, why don't we let them join in and have some fun?" asked Issei telepathically to Asia since Asia was still in her heat cycle for the night making it easy to suggest anything to do with sex

"Sure, why not it will be more fun" responded Asia as she started walking over to the other girls

"Asia? What are you doing mhh?!" asked Rias surprised as Asia took her in a deep kiss while grabbing her left tit and ass

"Oh, my Nyaa, I didn't think Asia would be into this, this will make this night a whole lot better nyaa!" purred Kuroka seductively as she walked and Raynare walked over to Issei stripping of their night gowns

"Let's have some fun" said Issei as he pulled Kuroka into a deep kiss while Raynare went down to his dick which still had some of his and Asia's cum on it giving Raynare the first of many tastes of a girl's cum while Asia stripped Rias and threw her onto the bed next to Issei and the other's

(the next morning)

"Ugh, what a night" said Issei as a few beams of light hit his face waking him up to a sight that he would be seeing from now on, his beautiful mates naked as the day they where born all of them cuddling him

"Asia, have you seen Rias-sama, Issei-sama and Raynare and Kuroka?" asked Grayfia coming into the room

"Grayfia, this is the second time this has happened, if I didn't know any better you were doing this on purpose" teased Issei

"Issei-sama, why are you in Asia's room?" asked Grayfia blushing

"I was having sex with Asia last night since she is in her first matting cycle, then Rias, Kuroka and Raynare joined us" said Issei getting up

"Well then, everyone is needed to meet in the main room to talk about the plan for Loki and your father says he has the first set of Fallen Saints cards" said Grayfia turning away since Issei was naked

"Okay we'll be there soon" said Issei

(later with Issei and his group plus his father)

"Well here you go Issei, theses are the first set of are reincarnation system and Kuroka take this it will remove your devil part if you wish" said Azazel passing Issei the 13 cards and Kuroka a single card

"Thank you, dad" said Issei as he used the king piece and used it on himself

"Thank you Azazel nyaa" said Kuroka as she used the card to get rid of her devil side

"Umm Issei?" asked Raynare

"Yeah?" asked Issei

"We have already talked and we want to become your first servants" said Raynare as herself, Le Fay, Arthur and Kuroka nodded in agreement

"Are you sure?" asked Issei

"Yes, we are" said everyone

"Well then let's get this done then get to the meeting with the others" said Issei as he turned Le Fay, Arthur and Kuroka into fallen angels

(Loki meeting)

"So that's the plan, Rias, Sona and their groups will we be teleported to the place were Loki is sealed and deal with him" said Sirzech

"Might I make a suggestion?" asked Issei

"Sure, what is it Issei?" asked Sirzech

"Will me and Kuroka were traveling in the Norse land we met Fenrir, he hates Loki he said he would rather die than work with him" said Issei

"So, your saying that Loki is controlling Fenrir? Say he's using mind control magic to control Fenrir?" asked Sirzech

"Yes, that's why I propose that I send me and my team in to capture Fenrir when we can" said Issei

"I see nothing wrong with that plan" said Sirzech

"Well we have one more day until we have to fight him so everyone get training do worry about tiring yourself out we have a limited supply of Phoenix tears ready and it will be best to save them for the fight" said Sirzech

"Okay everyone met in the training room after lunch be ready" said Issei, Rias and Sona

(later Akeno's room)

"I'm surprised your this straight forward Akeno" said Issei as he had just been pulled into Akeno's room as she stripped

"I'm a lot more straight forward than the others, and besides I've waited a long time since I first found out you fucked Rias" said Akeno as she stripped off Issei's clothes and started giving Issei a hand job

"Haha, I guess the sadistic part of you screamed to tease Rias" said Issei as he just sat back and let Akeno do what she wants for now at least

"Yes, it did, I've known Rias for years and we have even have done some fun together" said Akeno as he licked Issei's tip

"Oh, I thought Rias was a bit good to have no experience, so I guess you two have had some lesbian fun" said Issei

"Mhh – yes we have done it a few times but she has never let me try anything more fun – mhh" moaned Akeno as she stopped giving Issei a blow job and started giving him a tit job they where firm enough to hold their shape but soft

"Ahh, your great Akeno, I'm going to cum get ready!" said Issei as he felt his first load ready to blow

"Ara-ara, is the dragon going to cover this sluty fallen in his cum?" teased Akeno as she took Issei's tip in her mouth

"Ahh, fuck here I cum" said Issei as Akeno's cheeks bloated with Issei's cum making her release her mouth making any cum that didn't go in her mouth go on her tits

"Ara-ara, such a big load and delicious" moaned Akeno as she used her fingers to grab some of the cum on her breasts and place it her mouth will looking at Issei seductively

"Oh, you're a naughty girl Akeno" said Issei darkly as he threw Akeno onto the bed and pinned her down

"Ahh, Issei-sama, ahh!" screamed Akeno as Issei slapped her left tit cheek leaving a red hand print

"You like that Akeno? You like being hit, you really are a naughty girl" said Issei as he proceeded to hit her right tit cheek will grabbing her left tit giving it a nice squeeze

"Ahh, yes Issei-sama I'm a naughty girl, ahh only for you ahh!" screamed Akeno

"Haha, then you'll like this" said Issei as he slammed into Akeno's pussy "Wow fucking hell, your tight even for a virgin" said Issei since Akeno was the second tightest pussy had fucked so far

"AHH – YES – IT – AHH – FEELS – AHH!" screamed Akeno as Issei proceeded to fuck her pussy hard and fast

"Haha, you are such a sluty girl" said Issei as he proceeded to slap her tits making them bounce and turning a shade of red every time he hit them "I think I'm going to cum, do you want it in your sluty pussy?" asked Issei as he started fucking Akeno's pussy harder

"AHH – YES – AHH – CUM – AHH – IN – AHH – ME – AHH – MASTER – AHH" screamed Akeno in pure bliss

"Well then here you go" said Issei as his next load went straight into Akeno's womb

(a few minutes later)

"Issei, you could at least put up a sound barrier" said Rias as she walked in with everyone from last night

"Whops, knew I forgot something" said Issei rubbing the back of his head

"Akeno? What are you domhh?!" asked Rias surprised as Akeno kissed her and dragged her onto the bed

"Oh, come on Rias, it's not the first time we've kissed and besides I think this needs attention" said Akeno seductively as she started fingering Rias's dripping pussy will taking her in a deep kiss

"Nyahah, you best get used to this Rias nyaa" purred Kuroka as she put up a barrier and the next orgy began

(the next day)

"Okay everyone ready to go?" asked Sirzech

"Here take these" said Grayfia as she passed a small bag of Phoenix tears

"Thank you everyone, ready to go?" asked Rias as everyone nodded

"Yes" said everyone

"Well then off you go" said Sirzech as everyone teleported off

(time skip just before Fenrir was captured Murayama didn't get killed by Fenrir just got hit hard)

"He broke lose!" screamed Kiba as Fenrir charged for Mjolnir

"Watch out!" screamed Rossweisse as Fenrir jumped for Mjolnir as chains started raping round him

"That symbol, it can't be, what's going on?!" asked Loki surprised and concerned

"The magic chains of Gleipnir?! Why is it here?" asked Rossweisse

"We prepared them nyaa" said Kuroka

"Onee-sama" said Koneko happily

"Good work Koneko nyaa, now let big sis take over" said Kuroka happily

"I can't believe a lowly cat would dare go against Loki!" screamed Loki as he shot some of his power at Kuroka only for it to be destroyed "What now!"

"Salutations, my name is Arthur of the Issei team. Lord Loki, we will be taking custody of Fenrir from now on" said Arthur appearing

"And why would you do that?" asked Loki

"Because me and Issei nyaa, both know that your son Fenrir hates you, and would rather die than help you nyaa" said Kuroka

"The holy royal sword Caliburn, even a God as powerful as you can't scratch it" said Arthur holding up Caliburn and pointing it then sheathing it

"Tell you master he will regret this!" said Loki as he launched another attack at them

"Sorry Loki, but I'm not going to let you hurt them" said Issei appearing with Le Fay and Raynare

"Well, well, look who it is. I thought I recognised that cat's symbol, it's been to long Issei" said Loki

"Hey Loki, it's only been a few years since we've seen each other but this isn't the time to talk, it's the time to fight" said Issei happily as he spread his fallen wings and charged at Loki lightning covered hands hitting him sending Loki flying

"Hugh, Issei's gone into that mode again" said Arthur

"What mode is that?" asked Rias as Issei charged after Loki grinning ear to ear

"When Issei finds a strong opponent, he likes to draw on the fight as long as he can" said Le Fay sighing

"Well you can't blame him, when you get as strong as Issei is how many people can go against you" said Arthur

"True" said Rias

Issei and Loki exchanged several blows, making them fly past everyone at speeds they didn't think were possible. The fight continued for around an hour until Loki was sent into the ground not far from everyone creating a huge whole sending a huge blast wave of air and dust at everyone.

"This is getting boring, Murayama use Mjolnir and seal him" said Issei landing with a few rips in his cloths

"Okay, here goes" said Murayama as she walked over to Mjolnir "Fuck this is heavy!" said Murayama as she started lifting Mjolnir "Get hammered!" said Murayama slamming Mjolnir onto Loki sealing him away

"I need to get my time with Issei-sempai" said Koneko in her mind fidgeting hoping no one would notice but one person did

"Oh, my sweet younger sister, don't worry big sis is going to join you tonight" said Kuroka laughing in her mind as she could tell what her sister was thinking "And the rest of Issei's harem as well"

"Well let's get back" said Issei

"What about Fenrir?" asked Rias

"The spell is going to take some time to undo, and besides we have to finish the peace meeting" said Issei as he prepared to teleport everyone back

"Okay, let's go" said Rias

(later Gremory household Kuroka's room even though she doesn't use it)

"Onee-sama, what's Issei-sempai like nyaa?" asked Koneko blushing

"Oh? Has my little sister finally ready to become a woman nyaa?" asked Kuroka as she walked up to her little sister

"Onee-sama, what are you nyaahh?!" asked Koneko as Kuroka grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and started playing with her body

"Nyaa, you have such a sensitive body Koneko nyaa, Issei was right you are just like me nyaa" purred Kuroka as she continued to play with her sister's body will she started playing with Koneko's pussy

"NYAAHH – ONEE-SAMA – NYAAHH!" screamed Koneko in bliss

"Mhh, it seems as though your ready nyaa" purred Kuroka as Koneko was now a dripping/moaning mess as Issei appeared on the bed behind her without Koneko noticing

"I was right, Koneko, is a naughty little kitty" said Issei as he surprised Koneko

"Nyaa?! Issei-sempai, what are you doing?!" asked Koneko covering her body

"What does it look like Koneko, I'm watching a young cat getting off by her sister's hands" said Issei with a perverted smile as he put up a barrier

"Nyaa, you were right Issei, she is a naughty little kitten nyaa" purred Kuroka crawling to Issei and started kissing him

"Haha, Koneko is your little sister, and given how naughty you are I think I must be in your family" said Issei as he started playing with Kuroka's lovely body teasing Koneko since they both knew she wanted to have sex with him

"NYAAHH – ISSEI – NYAAHH" screamed Kuroka in bliss as Issei tweaked her hard nipples will she started moving up and down on Issei's dick since it was in front of her pussy in view of Koneko

"Onee-sama, she seems to really like it, I want it as well" said Koneko in her thoughts as her hands trailed down to her breasts and pussy without her even knowing

"ISSEI – NYAAHH – I'M – NYAAHH – GOING – NYAAHH – TO CUM!" screamed Kuroka as she felt her release getting close and felt Issei's dick twitching meaning he was going to cum as well as now Koneko was playing with herself so much she didn't hear anything

"Go on then, cum in front of your little sister, I'll join you" said Issei

"NYAAHHH!" screamed Kuroka as she came along with Issei sending a good few drops of their cum towards Koneko and Koneko's subconsciously licked the cum off her lips falling in love with it

"Nyaahh" purred Koneko as she crawled over to Issei and Kuroka eye's focused on Issei's dick

"Oh? Looks like this little kitty wants some milk" said Issei surprised as Koneko was now licking his dick will fingering herself

"My little sister is such a naughty kitten, she's not sharing" purred Kuroka as she got off Issei and went down to Issei's dick and started licking his dick as well

"Ahh having two sexy cat girls sucking and playing with your dick is great!" said Issei as now Koneko and Kuroka were completely focused on his dick

"NYAAHH – SISTER – NYAAHH – ISSEI-SAMA – NYAAHH" moaned both Kuroka and Koneko as they were now making out with each other will using their tails to jack off Issei's dick

"Good little kitty's, now Koneko present your pussy" commanded Issei as he was getting impatient

"NYAAHH, YES ISSEI-SAMA" purred Koneko seductively as she lined her pussy up with Issei's and slammed it in without any thought "NYAAHH!" screamed Koneko as she proceeded to bonce up and down on Issei's dick as fast as she could

"Koneko?! You're going way too fast for your first time, slow down" said Issei concerned at how fast Koneko was going for her first time

"Koneko nyaa, slow down" said Kuroka concerned

"I'm fine nyaa, just fuck me nyaa!" purred Koneko as she stopped and gave Issei a chase kiss

"Well then, let's give this horny kitty what she wants!" said Issei as he grabbed Koneko's waist

"Don't forget about me nyaa!" purred Kuroka as she got onto of Issei face and turned to face Koneko and started making out

"Well then, let's have some fun and it looks like everyone else is ready" said Issei as he started eating out Kuroka's pussy when the rest of his harem

From that week on it was an orgy every night, not that Issei minded, I mean who wouldn't? Asia's heat ended the next week. Before they left back for Kuoh, Odin left Rossweisse and after some talking she joined Rias as he rook and would be joining them at school as a teacher.


	5. Chapter 5 End sorry!

Lost my laptop to my friends phone which exploded which was on top of my laptop, luckily I had the plans for the next chapter of Issei Vladimir Dracula on this site but didn't have this story. Sorry if you wanted this story to continue.


	6. chapter 6 good new

I've found the story plan, so expect a update soon, because at the moment I'm working on a one shoot story.


End file.
